


宇智波斑本纪【一】·纯白年代

by thriller6767



Series: 宇智波斑本纪 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2012年作者还是一个形左实右的傻逼军国主义分子, Multi, do they order us into battle or do we follow them?, do they serve the people or themselves?, should good leader seek peace or opportunity?, 不承认岸本结局, 人设剧情都要改, 写于2012, 总之这是一篇为军国主义招魂。鼓吹强人政治的半吊子军事爽文, 政治家的理想/利益真的和普通人一致吗, 无限月读是什么理想主义, 无限月读是岸本图省事拍脑袋想出来的, 被AB打脸, 警惕强人政治, 警惕民粹, 这是篇军事爽文小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: 一代枭雄宇智波斑的崛起与衰落。四站战场上，鸣人一行“穿越”回百年之前，窥视这个给世界带来腥风血雨的男人的人生一角。这篇文章始写于2012年，作者当时正处于无所事事，到处瞎想并且思想激进的时候，现在重新回来修改，看到这些文字真是幼稚得令人发笑。设定：1） 在2012年，千手柱间这一形象没有在火影里完全出现，当时也没有什么无限月读。 柱斑并非青梅竹马,泉奈设定是无权谋的将军型人才兄控。不是青梅竹马！！！2） 不承认岸本结局，没有什么月亮女神，因陀罗之类的。 无限月读是岸本历史虚无主义、纯粹图省事的中二病构思。3）在2020年的我看来，这是一篇为军国主义招魂，鼓吹强人政治以及投机主义的半吊子军事爽文。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑, 路人男女/斑
Series: 宇智波斑本纪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849240
Kudos: 3





	1. 鸣人穿越？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者并不接受斑为他人做嫁衣的设定，而且并没有看火影结局。  
> 我的设定是斑就是最终boss。

“宇智波斑！！！来做个了断！！”

鸣人的一声断喝打断了斑的思绪，早晨的空气里还弥漫着青草的香和甜腻的血，就如同终结之谷最后的那个早晨。远处的大将，以及从其他战场赶过来的忍者，真是兵败如山倒啊。

他恍惚间想起自己似乎除了柱间，还真没这么输过。 

佐助已经冲到斑的身后，与卡卡西，纲手和鸣人呈三角之势包围。远处的大和，小樱赶了过来。宇智波斑侧身躲过鸣人的螺旋丸，却被大和的木遁缠住，一回身，对上了佐助的万花筒。

两股瞳力相撞，空间扭曲。

；；；

【这里是哪？】佐助回过神，这个空间有些模糊，在森林与平原交界的地带。一片雾气中村落隐隐约约。佐助疑惑地伸手触碰了一下树干，却奇怪地有一种碰不到实体的感觉。

【我难道是虚体在这个空间？这是宇智波斑的瞳术吗？鸣人呢？】佐助走动了一下，却发现自己只要离开原地几乎一百步的话，周围就模糊的什么都看不见了。

“！”正疑惑中，一只手忽然搭上了肩膀！【难道不是虚体？！！！】佐助下意识地转身攻击。腕下隐藏的暗器还来不及投出，那人已牢牢钳制住佐助的手腕。瞬息之间，佐助猛地发现来者十分眼熟，生生压下雷遁的攻击。

“佐助！是我，这是怎么回事？！”原来是卡卡西。

“卡卡西？”这是幻术吗？佐助暗暗调整查克拉，没有反应。事实上从开始自己就感受不到自己的查克拉，但是可以感觉到写轮眼的力量。怎么回事？月读的话，又能感觉得到写轮眼……不，这不是幻境。所以这个卡卡西，是真的？

“卡卡西，你的写轮眼能用吗？”

“我可以感觉到。佐助，这是宇智波斑的幻术？”卡卡西放开佐助，即使他们感觉不到什么，也依旧退到安全距离外。他打量着宇智波的后裔，暗暗思考既然佐助在这，鸣人他们应该也正在。

“……我不确定，但他当时只看向我，而大型幻术很难逃过你我的万花筒。由于我们现在什么也感觉不到，但能看见这些三维的物体，所以这大概是一个空间。”佐助迟疑了一下，还是答道。

“空间？但我试过，没法破解。而且没法离开这片区域。”卡卡西无奈地答道。

“……”没法破解吗……卡卡西的万花筒应该可以扭曲空间。那是不同系的空间忍术？

气氛在这个模糊的空间更诡异了。两个人谁也没动，只有掠过树林的海风扬起了落叶和灰尘，旋转着穿过了他们的身体。

佐助望着穿过自己手掌的落叶，思考着。

“啊——！！是佐助和卡卡西老师！”果不出卡卡西所料，木叶村第一意外忍者人未到声先到。卡卡西扯住还莫名其妙咋咋呼呼的鸣人随手摸了摸，进一步证实了做主的推测---如果当时在范围内的人都进入这个术，应该都是实体。那难道属于这个空间的就是虚体吗，所以他们相互可以触碰，却摸不到虚体？

“鸣人，看到其他人了吗？”卡卡西问。

“没有哎，这里是哪啊？”鸣人一头雾水地看着佐助，后者一把甩开之前还在研究的手。

“不知道，但应该是在一个不稳定的空间。”

“啊，是吗？不过你们这里好模糊啊，而且都是树？”

“！”“！”卡卡西和佐助猛吃一惊，急忙问道“鸣人，你从清晰的地方走到这里，有多少步？”

“多少步？这我怎么会知道。唔大概也就三十步左右，这里没有查克拉，佐助你明白怎么回事吗？”

佐助不禁推算，从中心到边缘就是80米左右。

“鸣人，一起过去吧。”卡卡西歪头想了会，但从来没有见过这样的空间。真是毫无头绪啊。

走了不一会儿，三人到了一个庭院式的建筑，院子里老旧不已，窗棱都断了半截，只有铁门的浮雕和上好的木材显示了屋主曾经的显赫。卡卡西注意到，这个院子无论是外在结构还是家具都不像是这个时代的东西，连基本的电器都没有。

！这是百年之前？？

三人兀自吃惊着，踩在这百年之前的土地之上。走廊上有几个忙碌的老侍女，佝偻着背，搬运着柴火和稻米，重量压着老旧的木地板吱嘎响。但她们看不见来自未来的人们，只是目光呆滞着，继续手头忙不完的活计。三人逛了会，就遇到了纲手。

；；；

没有进入电气时代的社会显得极为单薄，满眼望去只有枯树和破败的房屋。他们所在的这间和室里挂了个羊角，空洞的眼眶直视着屋里忙来忙去的侍女。墙角供奉排位的烛火闪烁着，把灰白的墙壁熏得乌黑。

四个未来的忍者就坐在这百年之前的平静庭院里。感受着咸湿的海风和暖融融的阳光，还有除着草的侍女。

恍若隔世。

佐助有些突兀地想到，一瞬之间仿佛忘记了这虚假的空间，脑海中只剩下这平静的小院。仅在几个小时之前，他还身处战场，满目疮痍。

“这是哪？”身边的鸣人嘟囔着。

【 （一）这里可能是过去的空间，而且不稳定。范围大概80米

（二）空间的中心应该就是这个宅子，或是摘自中的某个人。

（三）我们都是意识体，或这个空间是虚体，所以可以相互触碰却没法影响这个空间。

】

四个人总结了一下，方法可能是从这个中心打破，但是可惜是他们似乎没有办法影响这个世界。

“那岂不是没有办法离开吗？”鸣人忍不住问道。

“……理论上是这样。而且这里应该不是幻术。”卡卡西也很是为难，他不能确定当四个人身处空间之时外面的战场会发生怎样的变化，总不能拿忍者联军的性命冒险。

“等等，”一直沉默着不知想什么的纲手忽然说道。“我发现了一些东西,但不确定……”纲手领着他们来到一扇墙前。墙上，是痕迹斑驳的团扇标志。

“！！！”

“所以说这里是宇智波斑所在的过去的世界？？”纲手问道。

“有可能。”话音刚落，众人忽然感觉一道奇怪的引力，刚才清晰的世界忽然就模糊了。

“中心移动了！！中心很可能是一个人！“纲手说道。

  
中心在一个训练场。一个大概六岁的孩子正做着体术的训练。旁边的老师有些心不在焉。但那孩子极其认真。  
只是那孩子长得有点眼熟。

那孩子做着远超木叶忍者学校的训练量，却一直面无表情。一旁的老师早就溜了，他一个人直到傍晚才休息了会，慢慢走回去。  
纲手等人在后面不紧不慢地跟着。他们意识到这是个忍者，农民和商贾混住的小村子，但并不繁荣，连衣食都是按人头和地位配给的。

孩子拐到了最初那个破旧的侧园，就有一个小豆丁跌跌撞撞地跑出来。

“尼酱！好晚哦！”小豆丁一身灰土，小脸红扑扑汗津津的，他擦了把鼻涕，猛地扑进那孩子的怀里。

“啊，泉奈，你又搞得一身脏兮兮的，去哪里了？！不说尼酱就不和你玩了哦！”那孩子的脸忽然就有了光彩。

“泉奈！”佐助惊呼出声“那小鬼是宇智波斑！”

“什么？！”

“斑那家伙和我说过，泉奈是他唯一的弟弟。”

“那这个空间就有可能是宇智波斑的记忆？？他给我们看做什么？”卡卡西问道。

“不，我想应该是我和他都同时使用了万花筒，才导致我们进入他的记忆。”佐助不确定地说。 

“那这样的话，岂不是要等到百年之后我们才能离开这个空间？”纲手问。

  
  
夜凉如水。  
斑洗了泉奈的衣服，坐在檐下，有些担忧。弟弟太能吃能玩了，族里现在所有东西都是配给制，但他还不是正式编制下的忍者，根本拿不到什么。

斑和泉奈都是族长宇智波隐与他亡妻的儿子，但隐娶她完全是由于政治原因——她是上任宇智波族族长的女儿。但隐当时的恋人宇智波政子却一直等到现在才又和隐结婚，隐又把政子的父亲安插进长老会，可谓权势一时。但斑和泉奈的日子就不好过了，况且一旦政子诞下合适的子嗣，他们两个迟早会被暗杀。

不过说起来宇智波的政体也奇怪。名义上族长是要选贤能之辈，却又要将继承人收为义子。族长名义上凌驾于长老会之上，但长老的亲信实在过多。维持这一种微妙的平衡。

现在宇智波实力并不强，族地只是在火之国南边临海的三角洲和一些森林地带。风魔一族的领地几乎整个包围了宇智波。两族之间摩擦不断，宇智波写轮眼血继稀少，战力几乎比风魔一族少了两倍。而且最近被海上的忍者夹击，贸易线被完全封锁了，这能靠自产的粮食过冬。到了春天，北面的猿飞一族承诺会和宇智波同盟，夹击风魔。所以风魔现在攻势更猛，想在春天之前蚕食完宇智波的主力。隐已经忙得不可开交了。

忽然一道黑影闪过庭院。隐隐的杀气让斑一下就清醒了。那是泉奈的房间！！！

一直在观察着斑的四个人俱是一惊，“暗杀者吗？”佐助低声说“真不专业”

斑屏息走到泉奈门口，但刺杀者并没发现，他本打算按照命令闷死泉奈，来把暗杀伪装成意外。但他却在靠近床边时却中了陷阱。那是斑用铁线绑着两个苦无的陷阱，线比斑高得大人都会碰到。

只是这陷阱设的苦无对于一个成年人来说也算是轻松躲过，暗杀者恼怒地回头，发出浓郁的杀气逼得惊醒的泉奈动弹不得。刺杀者狞笑着向泉奈走来，检查了一番，没有陷阱。他不禁笑了笑，就这种小孩子的玩意。

就是这时候！！！

斑一个瞬身跳起，小心地把自己的杀气掩在敌人的杀气之中，狠踹向敌人的脑袋。暗杀者没有反应过来，甩出去一米多。但孩子的力气实在太小了，他只不过恍惚了一下。  
斑一击不成，又将自己隐于黑暗之中。他看见泉奈吓得一动不敢动，狠狠地警告自己要冷静。  
冷静，这可是生死关头!  
年幼的宇智波斑还没有远未来的杀伐之气，他第一次体会到这种生死一线的感觉。一种奇怪的感觉席卷全身，兴奋，害怕，还有对胜利的渴求。

暗杀者嘿嘿的笑着，在房间转着圈。  
斑轻轻拿起身边的一个玩具，丢向对面。暗杀者听到动静猛地转头，斑却从另一面攻来，一拳打在下巴上，暗杀者反应过右手来狠狠地给了斑一巴掌，斑强接下这一击，趁这时用苦无划向他的右手。暗杀者痛得想大叫，但碎裂的下巴只让他发出咯咯声。斑又躲开他胡乱打出的一拳，用膝盖顶向男人的胯间。


	2. 困苦时日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个男人年幼时又是怎样一番光景？

待到斑把泉奈安抚入睡后，才腾出收打算处理暗杀者。此人是继母政子带来的侍从。  
“呵呵，看来政子那女人还没有忍者亲信啊。“斑讽刺着， 重新检查了绳子，跑出去拿了两个音贝回来。这是别族开发的录音忍术。

“说！谁派你来刺杀我的！”年幼的斑冷笑着，“不然，你这眼珠子反正也没有什么用处，挖出来给你省点地方怎样？”

“小人……小人不敢说……” 侍从瞪大了眼珠子，惊恐地盯着苦无一寸寸靠近自己的下眼睑，斑一手摁住侍从的前额，一手稍稍使劲儿，苦无的利刃就没入了一个尖角，“……是政子，是政子要我干的！若小人不从，那毒妇的老子要杀我全家啊！“

“还有谁吗？具体是怎么回事？”

“这，这我不能说啊，大少爷……饶命啊！别，不要！！“斑挑了挑眉毛，手起刀落挖掉了他一只手的大拇指。在旁边看的鸣人他们冷汗层层，真不愧是宇智波斑，就算是小鬼头，也够狠。

“再叫就戳了你的眼睛！”那侍从嘴唇哆嗦着，“我是政子的一个侍从，昨天，昨，昨天晚上他叫我过来闷死你们！还有长老”

斑却打断他，他不想把长老扯进来，一来父亲那很难处理，二来，真惹急了有兵权的长老，他们俩得死上百遍。可是斑即使内心对政子的计划一清二楚，也不敢立刻挑明，只能让那侍从回去对政子说今晚没找到机会，还威胁道要是他敢说出来或是跑掉，就会让他生不如死。

斑估摸着，即使暗杀再次发生，政子也不会再派这个失了手指的侍从了，况且她也没那胆量直接杀了那侍从。斑藏好音贝，暗暗想着。

“真是心思缜密的小鬼，”一边的纲手说道。他们研究了半天都完全没找到门道，只能肯定这是两种极强的瞳力对撞的后果。现在也只能看着现在的小鬼未来的煞神做这些小动作。

“看起来他在这很难生存啊，”卡卡西无聊的说道，瞥了眼睡着的鸣人。“历史书上不是说他是族长之子吗？”

“……他一直在说的政子夫人，听起来应该是继母。”纲手答道。

“我记得这个时候的宇智波情况并不好，”一直避免和他们交谈的佐助忽然说。“历史书上说宇智波斑带领全族走向了巅峰，但也就只有这句话。没有别的资料了。”

过了几日入冬，宇智波的情况更差了，尽管族长百般斡旋，但除了北面强大的猿飞，没有附近的哪个忍族想惹正值上升时期的风魔一族，另一边的有名的海上忍族擅长水遁，他们简直是宇智波的克星。但水之国发生了反对宗主国的叛乱，到让宇智波的压力减小了很多。海上的贸易带来了粮食，让绝望中的宇智波族人有了点盼头，但仅此而已。

聪明的宇智波忍者大都了解猿飞一族不过是给了个有口无凭的承诺，到了春天，任何事都有可能发生，来支援的可能性很小。也就这有宇智波隐这个喜欢做白日梦的族长这么期待。

宇智波的平民不了解政治，都很喜欢这个痴情的族长，他至少在这个乱世的黄昏带来了点有趣的谈资。而忍者们有大多忠于不同的长老，尽管明面上服从族长的命令，但暗地里都完全为自己的利益着想。

第二天大清早，斑就上街去找打听一些情报。在冬日的清晨，一切都弥漫着浓浓的雾气，灰色的天空毫无亮光，就如同宇智波的未来。但永远懦弱无知的平民不知道。日子虽然苦，但他们总陶醉在或抢或骗来的蝇头小利中。

牟庆是宇智波一个分支与平民的子嗣，没有任何继承权。在哥哥们继承家产后，他只能和混混们住在一块，靠黑道的买卖和一些小任务过活。虽然不到二十岁，但沉浮不定的生活让这个年轻人有了沉稳的气质。

他告诉斑：“有一批新运来的玉米，质量不太好，但我可以帮你搞到些便宜的。要吗？”

“当然，谢了。最近有风魔的消息吗？”听到食物的消息，斑的眉头舒展了些。

“大概他们冬天在山里不好过，大名最近有总雇佣田中一族。他们也是咬着一股劲儿吧。”

“这我知道。这次在隘口防御的是哪位将军？”斑继续问道。

“这次不是长老派的了。现在大家都很疲惫，他们还得留着点人内耗呢。呵呵。这次可是武藏大将军了哦，小斑~”

“真的吗？！那前线具体怎么样啊！”宇智波武藏是数一数二的忍者，也是为数不多的族长派。斑暗叹，知道自己的父亲只能孤注一掷，要不然不会把自己的主心骨派去前线，让族内政治沦为长老们的斗兽场。

“你也知道，宇智波兵力不够现在只能防御。据说左近长老的人在南边的河口啊。东边就不知道了。”牟庆压低了声音，四处张望后才说出他得到的消息。

“我一直很好奇，你怎么知道这么多的？父亲大人都不让我听到这些。”

“我能活到现在不就靠这个。”牟庆一摊手，无奈的说。

斑把他拽到小巷里。“长老们最近总向我父亲推荐我去战场，又不给我好老师。我不知道能不能活下来……泉奈，泉奈你能照顾他一下吗？你开条件。”

“额，”牟庆挠挠头，琢磨着，“你有召唤兽吗？”

“什么？召唤兽？没有。长老给我的那些废物是不会教我这些的。”

“你去找三成吧。让他教你。我要你从前线给我些细节。”牟庆开出了自己的价码。

“你要干什么？”斑眯了眯眼。

“我虽然没法正式成为宇智波忍者，但我好歹也姓这个啦，不会是你想的那种事情。我不想呆在族地等死，我兄弟们也这么想。说实话，小子，我想搞一场奇袭。”牟庆摊了摊手，“你就当是我下注在你身上好了”。

“我欠你一次。我知道。”斑默默地看着他，希望牟庆可以信赖。

“别这么说。你还是多去做一些准备吧。你要挂了，小泉奈会哭死的哦。”

告别牟庆后，斑小跑着，带着满心的担忧。拎着按限量换的米和一点梅子，想到泉奈会喜欢梅子饭团，心情又好了些。之后斑又去拜访了年老丧子的五长老宇智波秀成，后者被排挤出权力中心，韬光养晦寻求东山再起。  
【若我能驯服这批烈马，宇智波就会是我的了。】秀成想着，心里算盘打的啪啪响。而对斑来说，与秀成的关系将成为泉奈的护声符。

在内园，隐和岳父左近、还有长老辽太郎安排战事。  
隐认为目前所有情报都指向隘口。从山区到宇智波族地的一共只有三条路 ——隘口、南边的阿姆河或东面的波河。若从水路攻来，宇智波一族用设防农舍和小股驻军的弹性纵身防御会让不擅长水遁的风魔苦不堪言。若从波河走的话，则要跨过波风一族的领地。  
相比起来从隘口攻过来最简单也最直接。

斑敲敲门，“父亲大人，斑可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”

“是。”两个长老一个是政子的父亲左近，他瞥了眼斑就低头不语。辽太郎则是则对于斑是中立态度。宇智波辽太郎在成为长老之前是宇智波赫赫有名的演说家和政治家，他的派系方针向讲究务实和平衡，不既追求长老会对宇智波的全盘控制，也不鼓吹族长专治。他隐隐感觉到斑未来的潜力，所以既不愿意趟浑水惹了左近，也不打算为难斑。

“斑，我想让你去跟着武藏。好好学习一下。”隐拿过地图指出隘口和前哨。

“武藏大人镇守隘口吗？那南边和东边怎么办呢？”

“两位长老会派小股忍者建一些防御工事，然后我们静待其变。”

“父亲大人，”斑直直盯着族长，已经不管辽太郎探究的目光，少年人的自傲让他无故其他。“如果敌人在波河西面的山上的话，而我们的部队又在河岸平原修筑工事，不就完全暴露了吗？”

“斑，你一个小孩子就不要管这样军事作战的事啦！”听到自己负责南边被质疑，左近斜睨斑一眼，反驳道，。

“可是！”

“岳父大人说得对。斑你只要好好学习一下就行了。下去吧。”隐说道。他坚信自己的判断。

斑死死握着拳，咬牙转头就走。这场战斗一旦输了，就意味着宇智波半只脚已经踏入死亡。如果获胜，持观望态度的波风一族会站在宇智波这边，一同打击风魔，甚至可能进一步发展为更紧密的贸易盟友来抗击海上的敌人。风魔一族的数量是宇智波战力的好几倍，装备精良，军粮充足。

宇智波还有别的退路吗？或许可以割地求和，但敌人的贪欲永远不会满足，强者肆意横行下，弱者逆来顺受，妥协到无可妥协。懦弱和幻想只能给宇智波带来失败和死亡，别无其他。

晚上，全面戒严。  
斑有一点小小的特权，他稍微离开了大帐一些，写了封信给牟庆。他记得牟庆有不少狐朋狗友，其中有不少都是落没忍族的后代：  
‘埋伏在波河西面的山上。给他们一个奇袭。’

这是一封没有主语的模棱两可的信。如果牟庆是叛徒，那就不能说出具体的信息。如果不是，那他们能加强南线的防守。如果被宇智波忍者截到，以为是敌人的密信，同样会派兵。被风魔截到，也会以为是命令。同样，如果他们的计划是攻击南线，也可能以为消息走漏，会转而攻击隘口。

“真是不简单。”纲手说，“他这样写的话，无论怎么看都不会对宇智波有害。”

风魔有三条进军路线。从中路的隘口是最简单直接的策略，风魔大可仗着自己的数量优势倾泻而下，在此展开一场大会战。这里已经被武藏的部队把守，斑也在此处。南部和东部可以顺着两条水路，但层层叠叠的山谷和农家可以为宇智波提供很好的埋伏地点，因此，如果风魔想要一举吞并宇智波而不留下任何一只败军留在山谷里打游击的话，必然不会将全部主力放在隘口，更可能派出几只精英部队杀过山谷河谷直捣黄龙。

深夜，隘口传来阵阵风声。风魔一族正是善使手里剑和风遁的忍族。  
“斑，你和玲子，冰去山上南边埋伏。”小队队长吩咐道。

另外两个队友几个起跃消失在林中。好几股查克拉互相纠缠在一起，隐隐传来的血的腥味不一会儿也被吹散，冬日阴云下树叶飒飒作响，。

“！”斑猛一侧身，从耳侧让过一把太刀。斑抽出苦无，挡住身前的太刀，使劲儿向后跃了一大步，漆黑的树林里不见五指，只是在狂风中零星传来刀刃碰撞的叮当声。斑拿着苦无向前冲去，想用苦无佯攻，另一只手打向腹部。可那个男人一眼就看破了，抬腿狠踢侧腰。斑躲避不及，撞在树上。

“哇——”呕出一大口血。痛的意识都有些模糊了，斑勉力抬眼看那个男人。

“哈哈，原来是个小孩。宇智波没人了吗？”那个男人慢慢走过来，又给了斑几拳。斑昏昏沉沉的吐出几口血，四肢躯干都放松了力道，任男人拉着他的领子晃着。

“杀了我……”斑连眼皮都抬不起来了，缓缓说着。

“杀了他？这还是宇智波斑？那我们遇到的是谁？”鸣人惊得目瞪口呆。

“……看他背后。”佐助低声说。

“哈哈！！这就是宇智波了吗！真是没用。小鬼让我给你个了断。”男人一只手卡上斑的脖子，这种纤细的脖子，一用力就断了。突然寒光一闪，忍者本能的一闪。

晚了，斑有些迷迷糊糊地看着面前男人睁大的眼睛和鲜血，一只苦无从耳后插进了脑袋。

“呼呼！！”斑跪坐在地上，喘息着。过了一会，他颤颤巍巍地站起来，听着风声，屏息着，慢慢向队友藏匿的地方走去。

“他们只是埋伏在隘口挺远的山上，怎么就遭到直接攻击了？”鸣人有些不解。

“因为敌人的兵力并不集中。这个方向，其实只是佯攻。”卡卡西说出心中所想。

佐助突然插嘴道。“那个男人，最多也就是个中忍，宇智波的呼吸控制的不错，应该不会特意发现了他们。所以，他只是随意攻击，然后把宇智波主力引到后面。”

玲子和冰已经和另一个风魔族人战在一块，斑的突然出现让那男人一楞神，转瞬间就被冰抹了脖子。  
冰擦了擦太刀上的血，只是冷冷的看了看斑。斑有些不明所以。另一个受伤的忍者，赶紧跑了。

“还敢跑！！”冰大吼一声，想要追过去。但斑拦住了她。

“有可能是陷阱。别去！”

“你想抢了我的功劳，走开！！” 冰冷笑一声，手随意抹开脸上喷溅的鲜血，黑暗中她的写轮眼转动着。

“你不要以为你是族长的儿子，就能对我指手画脚。我不是你这一派的，你这个连写轮眼都没有的白痴小屁孩，什么时候轮到你来教训我了？！”

斑气得浑身发抖。但脑袋却转着，远处没有太大的响动，似乎这里只有他们三个人。即使这里不是陷阱，也该换一个地方埋伏，这里打斗的响动会引来过多的忍者，他们三人远远应付不来。在这时，冰却跑远了。

“这个家伙！”斑恨恨的想。

“斑，我们应该去支援她。”剩下的队友玲子看着冰的背影说道。

“你说什么？！“

“你要是留在这里，我不管。这不是一个英勇的宇智波该做的。”

“玲子，你用脑袋想想，这里怎么都很奇怪。我们什么都不知道，要是直接冲过去，绝对会死。”

“你个胆小鬼！”可玲子却愤愤的走了。

“看来那个时代，宇智波看起来还是按军功和武勇论地位。”纲手说道。  
这样的话，斑会怎么做呢？佐助饶有兴趣地看着自己的老祖宗。

斑犹豫了一下，也跟过去了。  
那是地狱。

到的时候，冰已经被几个忍者围攻，玲子早已被一刀穿心而过钉在树上。一个忍者发现了斑，走了过来。其他风魔也一刀结果了垂死挣扎的冰。

!好快，斑连他的影子都看不见，身体也反应不过来。

“唔！”斑本能的下蹲，风属性查克拉包裹的太刀还是穿过了肩膀，避过了要害。  
“哈，还是个小屁孩。”

【该死的，我根本不该抱有侥幸过来看看。】斑痛得喘不过气，从没如此后悔过自己的决定。

那个男人向玩玩具一样耍着斑，看他一次次徒劳地试图躲过攻击，一次次跌倒。周围的忍者大笑着，远处火光冲天，树林里梅花的香味，血的味道，爆炸的响动。  
好模糊……不行了。眼睛好疼。

斑垂死地趴在地上，大声喘息着，肺部一阵阵剧痛。在绝对的实力面前，他那点小把戏根本排不上用场。  
他抬起头，视线上似乎变得清晰了。

“嘿，这小鬼有写轮眼！”那男人拽住斑的头发，回头大声喊道。

【我不想死，我还有泉奈……】


	3. 泉奈的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他天真的视野里暗藏着残暴与掠夺

修罗。从地狱里爬出来的修罗。

当就在不远处的宇智波大部队赶来时就看到几个风魔忍者歪在地上。烧焦的，断成几节的。那孩子握这苦无跪坐在地上，但已经失去神智。

这边的确是佯攻。武藏在这时也收到了南面受到攻击的消息，他赶紧派出几个小队过去。剩下的清理战场，回收武器，继续守卫隘口。

而南边的战线对于宇智波来说真是奇妙。左近并不是一个好忍者，但他足够冷静，即使受到了大型部队攻击，也是有效率的指挥撤退。敌人的远程忍者都在山上，风刃把岸边的防御工事割得七零八落，宇智波的火遁也受到了限制。但就在这时，武藏先前埋伏在波河东面山上田里的忍者忽然冲下来，给了那些冲锋过头的忍者迎头一击。

风魔的副将试图保持战线的完整，但忍者们都因为当时吹捧的“勇武为先”口号热血上头，过度深入了。他只好把远程的忍者也派下去企图迂回到侧面。  
就在这时，一群忍者忽然从山头上冒出来，把他捆了个结实，失去将领又被人夹击的风魔一族顿时溃不成军。  
牟庆成功了，他来了一次奇袭。

这次胜利给宇智波带来极大的政治好处，波风一族愿意为宇智波提供粮食，忍者和武器。以少胜多又给宇智波带来极大的名声，许多富人都想雇佣宇智波，这让濒临崩溃的经济起死回生。现在战争漩涡里的海上忍族也暂时放弃了攻击宇智波，而主力尽失的风魔让宇智波也有了缓口气的力量。

而在宇智波族内，牟庆获得了他梦寐以求的权位。族长感激他的奇袭让他成为自己的直隶。宇智波隐盘算着，牟庆这种一个拥有地下势力的手下、却与长老派势不两立，实在太符合所谓族长直隶的标准了。

牟庆手下的混混们都吹嘘着自己的武勇，一时成为街头巷尾平民的钟爱话题。  
整个宇智波族地都疯狂庆祝着胜利。斑却为人遗忘了。

他开了写轮眼，但这件事这时绝对不能说出来。长老派正在想方法对付新人牟庆，正好抽不出力气来折腾他，就剩政子一个人根本闹不出风浪。倘若他说了，虽然写轮眼是实力，但这些人一定会让他出任务死去。那样，无依无靠的泉奈不就……即使任务成功了的话。他们也绝对不会表彰，以防斑把继承人位子坐稳。

牟庆的话，协约也不会完全遵守，但能保护一下泉奈也就够了。他现在集权势与人民喜爱于一身，功高镇主，能代替父亲和老头子们内耗。斑只能希望那家伙还和以前一样稳重，别被一下子玩死了，也别把斑和泉奈卷进去。

斑躺在榻榻米上，有些沉重地呼吸着。当初泉奈看到全身是血的哥哥，吓得快昏过去了。现在，在旁边睡着的泉奈，身上的温度，浅浅的呼吸还有孩子的香味让斑有些恍惚。这些和浓稠的鲜血附上毛孔的感觉完全不一样。好舒服，好温暖。

【要是牟庆觉得我活着会让他失去现在的一切怎么办？当初我报信这回事，他一定不能让别人知道。】斑一下睁开眼睛。想了想，看看外面的烟花，过几天就准备去拜访牟庆。

泉奈的世界对于斑来说简单的过头，只有哥哥和梅子饭团。在哥哥为了生活到处防着别人求着别人时，泉奈就是个惹祸精。  
在斑睡着后，泉奈爬起来，准备为他可爱的哥哥准备一个英雄的礼物。  
送什么好呢？泉奈的小脑袋参不破这事。他忽然想到之前看到的父亲送政子的礼物。好像是个玉坠，真漂亮。

在这个物资稀缺的年代，玉极为罕见。这个玉坠是隐的传家宝，当初送给政子的定情之物。可是因为政治原因耽误了近十年后，这个玉坠可是政子的心头肉。就放在梳妆台上，每天都要观赏一番。  
鸣人有些好奇，他跟在兴奋地小豆丁后面。  
“佐助，快来。”  
“白痴，你太幼稚了吧。喂，别拽我。“

“怎么了？”过了一会，卡卡西看见佐助回来，有些好奇。  
“那小鬼去偷东西了。”

早晨，还有些发烧的斑在请早时就像父亲恳求，想去拜访宇智波的英雄牟庆。  
隐很高兴，觉得自己的儿子有个政治立场不错的偶像是好事。但政子却拉着脸，不知道怎么了。  
【哈哈，又有哪个人要倒霉了，这个时候肯定不是我。】斑高兴地想到，政子的不开心就足够让人高兴，而站在岸上看水里挣扎的人们更是有趣。

他到了牟庆的新宅，暗暗希望这个人别忘了贫贱的出身和在黑道低买高卖的发家史。斑是以族长长子的名义提前告知牟庆的侍从，就是怕这家伙有了点底就忘了斑到底是什么人。

“啊，原来是斑，这么早来，有什么事啊？”牟庆走到门口，没有邀请斑进去。斑暗想，这家伙大概是怕把长老们惹急了，不想公开与族长之子在同一战线。想来左近一定怪他抢功。  
“哈哈，老兄，我来找你要玉米呢，带钱了哦”斑晃晃钱袋，刻意提醒这家伙别发达了就忘了本。  
“那，赶紧进来吧，外面挺冷的。”牟庆眨了眨眼，搓着手侧身把斑迎进门里。

“牟庆大人，这次我实在是没有帮上你什么忙.”斑突然转身，看着他。“我希望牟庆大人以后还能多多帮我一把啊。”

“哪里哪里，这次斑你帮了我很多，我怎么会是那样的人呢。别把我和那些迂腐的玩意混为一谈。”牟庆赶紧接过茬，总算明白了斑这多疑的小鬼突然这么大排场来找他是为了什么。

“呼。真是对不起。但我也就放心了，大家都很难生存啊！”

“咱们就是像亲兄弟一样啊，斑。你这样的年纪该有点小孩子的朝气啊！我会帮你的。”牟庆松了口气，大笑着拍了拍斑的肩膀。

“谢谢。”斑长舒一口气，放下心来。

从牟庆那里出来，已经快中午了。他又跑到贺子家蹭了顿饭，哄哄宇智波秀成开心。下午又去找三成，希望他能多教一些忍术。  
三成的确是个好老师，斑想着，有些雀跃。终于可以摆脱长老安排过来的废物了。

傍晚，看到街对面卖的蛋糕，斑有些饿了。看他定定地盯着一块蛋糕，鸣人都要笑疯了。只有纲手有些明白，在她小时候，一年也难得吃到这东西，何况在这个时代呢。

斑点了点手里的余钱，跑上去软磨硬泡砍价买了块最小的蛋糕。泉奈喜欢吃甜的，蛋糕的话，泉奈一定很喜欢。虽然也很饿，但是怎么能让宝贝泉奈饿着呢？斑下定决心要给自己的弟弟他所能给的最好的生活。

鸣人有些奇怪，“他怎么笑得那么开心又不吃啊？”

佐助却沉默了,他忽然想起自己小时侯想吃番茄牛肉面，可妈妈总说太贵了不让他去一乐吃。但是鼬攒了几周的零花钱带他去吃了这碗面。面的热气模糊了鼬的面容，他呼呼的吸着面，还假惺惺的问，“尼桑，你吃吗？”

佐助还记得鼬笑着摇摇头，宠溺地看着他吃完面，挺着小肚子，拉着自己的手。那对夕阳下嬉闹的身影却几乎逼得佐助落下泪来。

【哥，对不起。】

佐助看着斑开心的背影，像怜惜鼬一样为他感到心酸，他还不知道泉奈偷玉坠的事吧，就像鼬泉下不知佐助未能随他的愿去报效木叶，而是为了胸中满腔愤慨向养大自己和鼬的地方复仇。

；；；

果然，斑一回家就受到泉奈的热烈欢迎。泉奈不知道去哪里疯的小脸脏兮兮的，却贴近斑，狠狠地啵了一下。  
斑愣了一下，笑的更开心了。“噹噹噹~，泉奈你看这是什么哦！”

“啊，是蛋糕！！尼酱最好了！！”泉奈抱起蛋糕，就要吃。但斑抓住了他的手。

“尼酱?”

“小泉奈，不给尼酱吃吗?”斑装的很伤心。

“啊。这样子啊’ 泉奈的小脸皱了皱，“那就给尼酱吃一口！就一口哦！”泉奈挖了一口递到斑嘴边。斑却有些愣愣的。

“那~小泉奈，哥哥刚才开玩笑啦~好好吃哦”然后就一个人赶紧走出房间，坐在走廊上。夕阳西下，冬日惨淡的一切都染上温柔的红色。听着泉奈吃的开心，斑几乎落下泪来。  
【泉奈把蛋糕给我吃。好开心。】

这尊未来煞神的小小身影缩在檐下，颤抖着擦去眼泪。只有佐助站在角落，看着泉奈和斑，心中酸涩已极。

过了一会，斑跑去找婆婆要了点吃的，顺便问道，“今天，政子妈妈为什么不高兴啊？”

“听说，夫人丢了东西，还挺重要的。现在一直派人查呢！都闹到族长大人那去了。”

“什么东西这么兴师动众？”斑不禁有些好奇。

“是玉坠，也不晓得那个不长眼的贱人偷了那个。要被查出来，夫人还不得把她的皮都拨了。”

“哈哈，没想到这里还会有内贼。找出来的话，父亲也不会轻饶。”斑幸灾乐祸道。

等他回到屋里，泉奈已经吃干净蛋糕了。却反常的正坐在地上。

斑有些好笑，“怎么了，小泉奈？“

“我觉得尼酱从战场上回来就像个英雄一样，所以泉奈，要奖赏宇智波的英雄。”泉奈板着一张小脸，严肃的说。

斑都要笑岔气了。“尼酱!!!”糟糕，小泉奈生气了。

泉奈忽然献宝一样从口袋里拿出一个反光的小东西。


	4. 美玉有瑕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一想到他衣兜里装着的那小小一片玉会害的泉奈被剁掉双手，挖去眼睛，戳聋耳朵，甚至丢掉性命.....

啪！！

斑狠狠一巴掌抽得泉奈整个摔在地上。泉奈可怜兮兮地坐起来，不解而害怕，他想不明白哥哥怎么会对礼物生气。

震怒中，年幼的宇智波斑强行冷静下来，他明白，如果这件事情没有妥善处理的话，就不仅仅只是泉奈的道德问题了，更是兄弟俩会不会被政子趁此机会处理掉的生死存亡关头。他深深吸了口气，走出去确定没有人后，半蹲下来掐着泉奈的脖子，低吼着，

“宇智波泉奈，你看看你做的什么？哪个王八蛋教你做这些偷鸡摸狗的事。这到底是怎么回事！”

“尼，尼酱，什么。。这可是我给你的礼物！！你不要就不要，干嘛打我！”

斑盯着泉奈，后者无辜的黑眼睛迅速地聚集起水汽，因为愤怒和吃惊大睁着。 【要是先乱了阵脚，被政子知道了，泉奈就会折腾残废。但也不能犹豫，先被查出来的话。。。。该死，只能先行动了。】

“讨厌你！宇智波斑！！坏蛋！坏蛋！”泉奈还在不住地哭闹着，斑瞥他一眼，一掌敲在他颈后。

他先潜到政子家里，对那个断了拇指的侍从施了幻术，再带着泉奈偷跑到牟庆的新居。

“牟庆，出大事了！”斑抱着泉奈无力的小身子，冲进牟庆家就再也控制不住地大喊。他重伤未愈，苍白的嘴唇不住地颤抖着。冬日的寒风把光秃秃的梧桐树吹得哗啦响，傍晚最后一抹余晖只剩下冷冽的青黄色，衬得那张牙舞爪的树枝如幢幢鬼影。

年幼的宇智波斑只穿着单衣，赤脚踩着木屐立在院里。寒风吹得他从心底里发寒。

他低头看了看被自己打晕的惹祸精，泉奈的小鼻子冻得通红，两颊也皴红一片。斑的眼神柔下来，一想到他衣兜里装着的那小小一片玉会害的泉奈被剁掉双手，挖去眼睛，戳聋耳朵，甚至丢掉性命，即使他宇智波斑再少年老成，也不由害怕得流下眼泪。他更紧地抱着弟弟，眼泪一不小心摔落在泉奈的额头上，斑小心翼翼地腾出一只手，爱怜地抹开那水渍。

“牟庆。” 斑已经不抱希望了，他方才还发抖的肩膀慢慢平静下来，最后一次，小声地喊着朋友的名字。

只觉得那冰凉凉的美玉如同烧红的铁一般。

柴门吱嘎一声突然被撞开，牟庆衣衫不整地冲出来，他本想还开几句玩笑，但斑死水一般的眼神看得他毛毛的。

“呃，怎么了，第一次见你这么着急。”

“能请你帮我个忙吗？先保护一下这泉奈，我还在你柴房里藏了个人，也千万别死了。”斑眼睛闪了闪，将怀中的泉奈递给牟庆。后者忙不迭地接过后，犹犹豫豫地开了口，

“怎么了？你整个人都怪怪的。”

年幼的宇智波斑扯动肌肉，勾起嘴角笑笑作答，“谢谢你的好意，保护好泉奈就是帮我最大的忙了。”他说完，像是下定了什么决心似的，不等牟庆回答就转过身去消失在浓浓夜色中了。那身影对这年纪的小孩来说平静的可怕，像带着一种托付完最后牵挂的解脱。

；；；

拿着那个玉坠和音贝，斑飞快地跑向政子家，暗暗希望父亲还没有开完会。他整理好神色，走向政子。

“政子妈妈，斑是来向您道歉的。”斑低声说。

“怎么了，小斑？”听到斑低声下气，政子这肤浅的女人十分开心，她的傲慢和虚荣被极大地满足了。和隐结婚有几年了，政子依然没有孩子，而斑却在慢慢长大。若有朝一日，这小鬼成了族长，第一个被处理掉的就是她和左近长老了。

斑跪坐在政子对面，一脸愧色的开口。

“妈妈，非常的抱歉。斑没想到事情会这么大，这只是斑的一时糊涂，希望妈妈能原谅我。”他说着拿出了那个玉坠。

说实话，政子百分之百不信斑会偷玉坠。这是为什么呢？她挑着眉毛，仔细观察着斑的神情。斑的样子好像更愧疚了，但说的话却毫不含糊，“我希望妈妈能把这件事压下去。”

“哦？照斑的说法做的话，别人不就会说我胡闹吗?斑既然做了错事，接受惩罚才是好孩子啊。”政子悠悠地说。最近她的父亲很忙，顾不上斑的事了。可现在，这只狐狸居然自己把毛拔干净躺到案板上来了。

“政子妈妈还记得那个叫三郎的侍从吗？”

“什么？”政子一惊，她当然还记得那个失手的侍从。由于所有侍卫都归族长所有，她并没有权利打发他走或者干脆让他永远消失，只能把他调到后院扫厕所。

“政子妈妈当时还派他来刺杀我呢，真么快就忘了吗？我都还没忘呢。”斑继续维持着他恭顺的姿态，看着对面的女人愤怒地站起来想要大吼，又强自压低声音，“我刺杀你？斑，你别血口喷人！”

真是不见棺材不掉泪。斑从口袋里拿出音贝，输入查克拉播放。

里面传来的声音让政子面无人色。她权衡了一下，拉长了脸，厌恶至极地死死盯着斑，“说吧，你想干嘛？”

“妈妈，斑的要求也不多，就希望能把这事平息下去。就算受点皮肉之苦也不算什么。希望妈妈能多美言几句啊。”

“可以，音贝拿来。”政子恶狠狠地盯着斑，恨不得扒了他的皮。她早就知道这小子狡猾，带没料到他有这胆子枉顾尊卑长幼的礼法，暗算她堂堂族长夫人。

“别想反悔啊，妈妈，我又不止一个呢。”政子气的牙痒痒。暗杀族长之子可是大罪，她父亲还没在长老会完全站稳脚跟，又没什么战功，现在可是关键时刻。

“哟，政子，斑，你们怎么都在这?吃过饭了吗？”隐人未到声先到，话音落了才从书房探出头。

“吃过了，父亲大人。斑来找妈妈道歉的。”

“嗯？道什么歉？”隐很好奇一向傲气的斑说出这种话。

“亲爱的~就是这个玉坠啦。也不是什么大事。小斑也知道错误了啊~”政子瞪了眼斑，也连忙娇滴滴地帮腔道。

“斑，你和我说实话，这是你偷的？”灯火衬得隐半边脸晦暗不明，他皱紧了眉头，上下扫视着他认定的继承人。宇智波斑，他的大儿子，天资聪颖，性格坚韧又谨慎冷静。宇智波未来的族长，偷东西。他冷下脸一把拽起斑的头发，强迫斑半跪着仰头和他对视。他最有希望的儿子却没有回应他的期待，反而说出了那令人恶心的答案。

“是的，父亲大人，对不起，”

隐暴怒地跳起来，抓住斑的头发向里屋拖去。

“宇智波斑，你是我儿子，你姓宇智波！！这就是我平时教导你的吗？你真是太让我失望了！”他扯掉斑的浴衣，拿起鞭子，让他赤条条的接受惩罚。

“跪着！”

；；；

被抽了一顿后，让政子安慰好父亲，斑一瘸一拐的走向牟庆家。冬天的夜晚一颗星星都没有，只有模模糊糊的月亮高悬。街道上没有什么人，空荡荡的显得斑更加孤单。政子和父亲都不会捅出去，长老也能消停会，一点点皮肉之苦换来的是有惊无险。

斑停下脚步，怔怔地看着已经被云雾遮住的圆月。寒风掠过，云彩慢慢飘远了，墨色的天空上只有一轮月亮跟着斑的脚步。斑忽然孩子气地背过身去倒着走，晃晃悠悠中却带着笑看月亮。万籁俱寂，连风都消失了。一切的一切仿佛都不曾存在于宇宙中，孤独的过去，孤独的未来，只剩下斑摇曳的倒影，和那跟随他的月亮。

鸣人他们，默默的看着他蹒跚又莫名雀跃的背影，连鸣人都明白怎么一回事了 ——为了弟弟。这让佐助的眼睛又有些酸胀。

牟庆家，

“喂，牟庆，我回来了。你有外伤药吗？”上楼梯让斑疼的呲牙咧嘴，一反挨打时面无表情的样子，到让他有了生气。

“我艹，你到底干嘛去了！人在这没事。我看你怎么着都快要死了吧?”牟庆放心下来，他发现斑虽然嘴上喊着痛，声音里却是带着笑的。

“还好。小家伙醒了吗？”

“嗯。刚才还哭得厉害呢。听到你的声音就安生下来了。不过我看你得哄哄他。”

外伤总会慢慢好，但泉奈好像铁了心一样不和斑说话，这让他很苦恼。隐说实话也不信是斑偷的，但他觉得这种替人认罪的行为是宇智波的耻辱。牟庆到是经常来拜访族长，也为斑带来消息。牟庆又很会做人，各处送礼打点，情分好处一样不落地打发分化了先要一起打击他的长老，黑白道都是如日中天。

到了夏天，宇智波已经缓过来了，和波风的同盟也变得坚固，猿飞攻打两个小族失败，正需要一次惩罚性的远征，挽回名誉。风魔的南部霸主地位已经有些岌岌可危了。

其实，一个忍族的族地并不大，但是各个附属的小忍族和归顺的农民和村庄确定了势力范围。宇智波武藏就决定通过用优惠政策吸引被压迫的农民来蚕食风魔，用外交手段分化附庸忍族，尽量避免正规会战，双方部队一旦对上，一边撤退一边骚扰敌人。

这种战术非常正确，但不会被喜爱武勇的忍者认同。忍者们在执行上总是犯各种各样的错误，不是过于深入就是陷入久战，宇智波损失惨重。局势僵直不下。

斑跟随着宇智波的大将宇智波武藏四处奔波，有时候回来休息还要睡在侧屋每晚都听那女人的浪叫，连卡卡西都脸红。而这四年里尝试多次的政子终于怀孕了，整个人都有母性的光辉，温柔的让斑都想吐。 

同时，斑为了讨好长老们替他们做了不少谷粮的地下交易。这样喜于政子怀孕的左近就被孤立了。

武藏的政策在对于农民发挥了作用。许多农民武士连带着田地都暗中归属宇智波。成为新的经济来源和战争缓冲地。但他的游击战计划却失败了，英勇的宇智波并不愿听从，他们只想在正规战中获胜，然后凭战功获得地位。受到夹击的风魔躲进山里，想联合山口一族和其他一些小忍族的计划被武藏破坏，只能实行焦土政策。但这对于宇智波是致命的。

他们烧毁沿途的村子，使深入的宇智波无法获得一切的给养和掩护。等到他们挨饿时，风魔就把一支部队送到波风和宇智波的族地，从而把对方的族地变成战场。并且最初大战后的热情慢慢散去，宇智波忍者和波风一族也出现了分歧。不通战术的忍者们，陷入了痛苦的持久战和游击战，在政治上与波风一族又摩擦不断。

中年即将得子的隐高兴坏了，这种兴奋影响了他本就不怎么样的判断力。他在对于波风一族的政策上出现失误。他把被迫为风魔卖命的波风姓农民纳为了宇智波的奴隶，导致波风一族强烈反对。然后，他又给波风一族写了一封信，不是把自己置于两组同盟的统帅，而是宇智波的族长。这种政治上的错误加剧了忍者间的摩擦。

事实证明，族长期望已久的猿飞一族不过也是小打小闹，并没有真正攻击风魔的意思。之前猿飞，田中和千手成立过一个共同抗击云之国和岩之国忍者的同盟。田中是同盟的首领，在战争期间收取了很多同盟国的保护费。但现在同云岩忍者的战争结束，同盟分化了。猿飞，田中，千手，所有忍族都在备战。

战争阴云笼罩着整个大陆，但对于野心家来说，何尝不是一个好机会呢？


	5. 瓦釜雷鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “再勇猛的将士也会在苟且偷安中消磨掉最后一丁点进取精神，  
> 危难之下，  
> 强者肆意横行，弱者逆来顺受。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡的一章

两年后,宇智波在风魔领地边缘设营。

宇智波武藏已经年过六旬，方下巴上一层黑白相间的胡渣，面色发青，只一双眼睛亮的吓人。他审视地盯着站在他面前的宇智波斑，后者为了防范长老会的猜忌在外人面前总是装作一副纯真愚蠢的样子，但这把戏可骗不过武藏。这小孩在等待时机，他想，像只猎豹一样小心翼翼地在草丛中掩藏着自己，等待猎物放松的一瞬间去咬破它的喉管。

“斑，这是最近的情报。你有什么想法。”武藏挥挥手让斑站过来，递给他一张被撕开的布帛。

{‘千手和山口为了荒地产生摩擦。’}

斑瞥了眼，顺手把情报烧掉。“看来田中千手联盟要和猿飞正式开战了。”山口一族的族地位于宇智波的北面，是远在西面山区的猿飞一族插进田中、千手所在平原的一颗楔子，也是猿飞企图渗透进整个中央大陆的一个跳板。

“最近猿飞希望和我们签订更为稳固的攻守同盟，你觉得呢？”武藏挑了挑眉毛，继续试探着斑的想法。即使宇智波武藏再怎么讨厌宇智波长老派和族长派的斗争，也希望能找一个有野心有能力的人来接替自己。他已经花甲之年，武勇不在，苦苦支撑着风雨飘摇的宇智波就耗光了他的心力。

只是，武藏暗想，只是希望这么有潜力的忍者不会被一己私心和贪欲毁掉。

站在他眼前的宇智波斑却摆出一副坦荡荡的表情，“武藏大人，这不是我该说的。族长大人心里已经有想法了。”斑稳妥地回答道。

“斑，你非要我明说吗？隐他太重感情了，一定会因为和猿飞的姻亲关系而同意的。”武藏内心嗤笑一声，面色不改地继续逼斑说出他的政治立场和想法。如果宇智波未来的领头人连站出来的胆量都没有，那也不过是一个缩头乌龟，意志软弱没有主见的人即使一身本领也不过成为别人的木偶。

“那武藏大人您是想要……与田中同盟？”斑问道。

“长老们绝对不会让我插手政治的。有些事，必须得让真正的掌权者说。那些权贵们在议事厅连个坐都不会给我留。真是没想到，崇尚武勇的宇智波的上层搞得也像那些白痴贵族一样了！”

武藏似抱怨似引导地说，他话里所说的‘掌权者’似乎意有所指。这话中包含的意思别说是让长老们听到了，就是族长宇智波隐都会疑心武藏甚至斑有篡权之心。

斑面上笑着应承，心里暗骂这要是被有心人听到，说他宇智波斑提政治意见，还不得被碎尸万段。

两年内一直被困在这异空间里的鸣人等人找遍了法子，想破了脑袋也不知道该如何离开。百无聊赖之下，佐助只能分析猜测如今宇智波的状况。

“为什么宇智波斑说要和田中联盟？田中不是他们所厌恶的大名的忍者吗？而猿飞不是亲戚和一直以来的盟友吗？”鸣人疑惑地问。

“白痴，你看了这么长时间，还什么都没看出来吗？”佐助哂笑到。

“白痴佐助，你说什么？！！”

经历过几次忍界大战的纲手，向鸣人解释道，“现在情况是这样：田中一直以来被大名雇佣，及财富权力于一身，他们和他们更北面的千手是长期的盟友。而最近与其发生摩擦的山口一族不过是排不上名号的小忍族，对于猿飞一族来说山口唯一的价值就是其地理位置——插入田中领地的一枚碶子。猿飞是擅长山地和森林战斗的忍族，如果打起来，到了平原地区，也就是千手和田中的领地，就不是对手了。虽然猿飞贿赂了风魔使之成为盟友，但这并不稳定。一些小忍族也是因为猿飞的强势才归顺。一旦战败，他们就会保持中立，甚至叛变啊。”

卡卡西也插嘴道：“猿飞的战斗实力固然强，但他们生活在陡峭的山区，尽管有河流作为贸易线，但多数是在上游，水流急，根本没法作为航线贸易。在经济上，比不上田中所在的大平原。粮食的存量比田中也少得多。而且，田中是大名的忍者，有政治上的优势啊。这一点可是风魔，猿飞，山口加在一块都比不上。 所以这场战争要是打起来，同猿飞一起站队并不能带给宇智波明显的好处。”

；；；

树枝插上几个起跃，斑拿着武藏的信，往族地赶去。

政子最近再次流产了，她有些精神崩溃——和相爱多年的男人终于结婚，怀孕更是不易，几番折腾下来孩子还是折了。

她整天都在哭泣，那张成熟女人的脸布满泪珠，长长的睫毛颤抖着，红红的小嘴一张一合，到让她有了种柔弱少女的感觉。她穿着绣着火红芍药花披肩，坐在檐下，外面的雨声混合着呜呜的哭泣声，敲在隐的心上。

【真的好像我们刚遇见时的样子啊！她还是那么美。这么多年过去了，我到底让她吃了多少苦！】隐痛苦的想着，直扑过去，抓住她颤抖的手，也忍不住流下泪来。

先不说战事如何，光宇智波权力中枢这种诡异的气氛就会一败涂地。族长每天都和政子腻歪在一起，已经不管不问事务很久了。一旦遇到需要有人拿主意担责任的事情，长老们争执不休，谁都没有绝对权威，最终分裂成两派。

一边主张和田中结盟，一边和猿飞。大红人牟庆却持中立态度，暗中又给这种争执添油加醋。他在族地外的一个洞穴里面囤积粮食和蔬菜，准备在战争时期大赚一笔。  
看来这次就算打赢了，也捞不到什么啊。。稍微有点远见的族人都这么想。有些甚至希望战争一打响，就居家逃到南边去。

佐助在旁边默默看着，他小时候对于族人的记忆永远是温暖无害的，耳朵里听得也是木叶的历史，宇智波的自豪，还有和平与秩序。在杀死鼬之前，他脑海里对于宇智波的形象都是如此，在鼬去世后，即使听闻宇智波当时夺权木叶的计划也被他理解为‘根’步步紧逼下的无奈之举。

“人心散了，高层无能。天哪！”这种情况完全超乎纲手的想象。从她出生开始，木叶就处在上升期，就算‘根’总是捣乱，也没有过这种情况。

等到斑回来，已是深夜。他在几个月前，把小泉奈托付给牟庆照看，也不知道怎么样了。  
斑轻手轻脚地爬上窗台，晚上的风有些凉，但心却一直砰砰的跳。可爱的泉奈毫无睡相的趴在床上，怀里抱着之前斑送的玩具小象。

呵呵，之前他还说这是女孩子的玩意呢。斑不由地笑起来，悄悄捡起被踹在地上的被子给泉奈盖好。

之后斑再次履行长子的职责去看望滑胎的继母，他在来的路上特意花了几乎全部的积蓄买了一个发簪，他的直觉告诉他，不安抚好这女人，会出大事。

政子到是早早得了消息，可以换上最好的衣服，又重新梳妆端坐再大厅。她咬牙把眼泪吞回肚子里，在这个时期，她的自尊决不能看着这个狐狸在面前跳得起劲，而自己未出生的孩子却在地底长眠。她强打起精神，让心在黑暗中悄悄哭泣。政子使劲攒紧拳头，指甲几乎楔进肉里。她再也控制不住表情，恶狠狠地盯着他，仿佛斑要是敢冷嘲热讽，这女人就要和他同归于尽。

斑拿出簪子，做出一副十足恭敬的样子，“母亲大人，请节哀。这是斑带回来的一点薄礼，希望母亲大人收下。”

“…………”政子疑惑地看着他，明白这簪子肯定价格不菲。

斑嘴上仿佛抹了蜜，一个劲儿说着政子的好话，把心思敏感多愁的女人感动得泪水涟涟。在这个突然丧子的关头，所有献殷勤的人都在背后议论着，咒骂着。连她的父亲也是如此。除了隐，斑是第一个这么说的人。

她看着斑，清亮的眼睛和比同龄人更矮更瘦的身子激起了她的母爱。身体不受控制的靠上去，搂住斑低下的脑袋。

“！”斑大吃一惊。这女人！！！

政子搂着他有些僵硬的身体，甚至产生了一种抱着自己死去儿子的错觉。她缩紧胳膊，似乎想让斑那微凉的身体也感受到温暖。斑不明所以地低头，任她抱着，甚至埋在他的肩头哭泣。

“政子，斑，你们……？”隐揉着眼睛从书房走出来。

“啊，没什么，亲爱的。小斑安慰我呢。看，他还送我礼物了呢！”政子坐起来，笑着，泪珠还挂在睫毛上闪着光。她的笑颜让烛火印得极其柔美。

隐有些心动了，“斑，你有什么事吗？没事的话，赶紧休息！”

“族长大人，这是武藏大人让我带给你的信。”斑连忙跪好，忙不迭从衣兜里掏出武藏的信，希望能劝说隐放弃猿飞，转而和正如日中天的田中结盟。可没想到他一开口隐就打断了。  
“没别的事了？”

“父亲，此事事关要紧，涉及到宇智波的未来啊。”

“你一小孩子别管这个，赶紧回去！”隐吼完还作势把斑一把拉起来。后者震惊极了，父亲的手十分冰冷，抓他手腕的力道又极大，斑一低头，果然隐裆下已经鼓起来一块。

事已至此，斑呵呵地冷笑着走出族长的宅邸，刚刚对政子的一点好感消失得无影无踪。“祸乱宇智波的女人，”他突然这么说。

忍者们，尤其是久经沙场的男忍，总特别迷恋酒和女人。斑能理解这种在生死战斗后寻求安全和温暖的本能，但先不论隐十分执行好组长的责任，他而立之年后就再也没有真正上过战场了。说得好听是在安全的大后方运筹帷幄，说得不好听，那就是常年沉溺于政治斗争和温柔乡里，隐早就把忍者之道忘记得一干二净。

第二天一大早，他就去找老朋友宇智波牟庆。问他对于这场战争怎么看。  
“你说我啊？现在宇智波的情形不怎么好，没钱没兵没士气，最好中立。但现在没法了，猿飞派来联络的使者都在门口等答案了，怎么着都得打。”

“若现在背叛猿飞，然后紧急和田中结盟怎么样？”斑问道。

“一旦真打起来。搞不好我们和山口都是人家田中猿飞的战略缓冲地。”

“怎么说？”

“山口夹在田中千手，猿飞风魔之间，在最初互相试探的时候，双方都不派出主力，所以很可能山口只能以一族之力抵抗千手和田中。而风魔一族虽然和猿飞结盟，不过是想要趁着山口和宇智波都孱弱不堪时吞并，除了摆出和猿飞联手的姿态外，真正目的其实是宇智波和山口的领地。波风一族早早宣布中立，而千手和田中，就算我们现在与其结盟，背叛只会让猿飞更加愤怒，又给了风魔一族名正言顺侵略宇智波的理由。到时候田中远水解不了近渴，以我们现在的能力，扛不住风魔和猿飞。”

“我也想过这个问题。但我觉得还是田中会赢。”

“斑，你的眼界不要被所谓赢面所限定了， **重要的不是谁输谁赢，而是宇智波如何自保** 。宇智波不大不小，还算块儿肥肉。但我们没有决定战争走向的能力，万一站错了队，就玩完儿了。把自己的命搁在别人的刀上。怎么都不安全。 **与其希望别人赢，自己能沾上光，还不如把目标定在保命上** 。”牟庆耸耸肩，他对于局势如何发展已经不太在意了，因为无论选择了田中还是猿飞，最后都免不了被风魔吞并的结局，他只希望能最后发一笔战争财，然后带着老婆孩子远走高飞。

“这里怎么样？”斑琢磨了一番牟庆的话，决定换个话题。

“什么怎么样？”牟庆挠挠头，一脸莫名其妙。

“你别给我装傻，你以为我不知道你想囤积居奇啊！你别太过分就行！”斑一脸鄙视。

“听这口气，你似乎？”牟庆一听这话就知道生意来了，他比了个钱的手势，问斑想要怎么办。

“我要你十分之一。怎么样？”斑拽着牟庆走到墙角，抱着胳膊，一脸坏笑地嘀咕。

“你抢劫啊。我还要分一大部分给别人呢！”

“别骗人了。我要你把这十分之一都给左近。他是个喜欢挥霍和吹嘘的人，女儿又被族长宠幸，早就树大招风了。然后，等他在用这笔钱四处炫耀时，再把这事捅出来。”

“够狠！你放心，我会保持中立，洁身自好，做人民的好榜样。”牟庆对着斑做了个抹脖子的动作，他看左近一副小人得志的样子已经不爽很久了，若能趁这次机会消弱左近的影响力，他牟庆就能在长老会里进一步得势。

“我会军队后会给你发来消息的。泉奈就拜托你了。”斑忽然正色道。


	6. 河谷突袭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本作中纪年法：BK = Before Konoha（木叶前）， AK = Anno Konohi(木叶后）

不等斑回到宇智波营地，宇智波族内支持与田中同盟的派系就迫不及待发了通告，好像这一纸文书能让这些面色灰白，身材佝偻的长老多耀武扬威似的。当然，他们也值得飞扬跋扈一会儿了，这些政治动物硬是借着这遥远同盟的东风打击政敌，凭战争筹款的名义在各地关卡肆意征税，这些长老手底下的小吏们更是狗仗人势，在各地收粮时收费名目多达数百种，缴上来的粮食不知有多少进了这些人的口袋。战争还没开始，光是筹款纳粮的丑闻就闹了一出又一出----宇智波里稍微有点脑筋的人都意识到： 【无论与谁同盟，宇智波早已是风魔一族砧板上的一块肉，此时不敛救命财，更待何时呢？】

不止族地里暗涌连连，军队也人心惶惶。从族地送往前线的军用粮本该是中上等的米，但不知为何收到的三十车粮食里有两车的米都掺了麦壳。宇智波武藏连连写了几封急件，又是问罪又是催粮，可闹腾了半天，宇智波隐就批了张什么用处都没有的慰问条。

风魔一族还没有到边境，宇智波已然摇摇欲坠了。

宇智波公告参加田中同盟。这最后的加盟者，成为了正式爆发战争的导火线。

正如牟庆所想，风魔只是象征性的协助山口一族，真正的目的在于宇智波。但是猿飞没有来，似乎对于宇智波的背叛毫不在意。在族长猿飞信长的带领下，大批部队长驱直入到了平原和山的交界处，守在一个隘口。这里离田中的驻地以及大名府只有100里地。

显然田中和千手没有想到这一招，他们还准备长期战斗，先相互试探试探呢！这几乎是古时战役的固定模式：相互试探，互相蚕食，最后通过一场平原会战来画一个句号。没想到不过片刻猿飞兵临城下，自小锦衣玉食长在深宫的大名哪里受得了这个，强行要田中立刻迎战。但这根本不可能 --- 田中还没有集齐粮草，召回忍者们呢！  
所以田中马上把周围的附庸忍族，农民聚集到族地离面，采取守势，避免正规战。同时，让千手和田中几个小分队从北面上山，打游击战骚扰敌人。另一边又派出一些精英部队直接歼灭山口的忍者。

猿飞信长看到田中有序地收缩防线，觉得呆在这里会让部队的士气下降。就在北边一个高地上设下埋伏，引诱并歼灭了千手的部队。这个消息让大名府极为震惊，大名强迫田中派出大量忍者直接去高地，但是族长田中守成拒绝了，并用了一个巧妙的迂回，突然杀到原地休整的猿飞部队身后，杀得猿飞溃不成军。  
猿飞信长并不死心，依然用强势的外交手段和金钱稳住了很多同盟的忍族，在山中重新准备。

而宇智波则面临风魔的大举进攻。  
几乎所有人都认为宇智波必死无疑，包括风魔族人。他们毫不在乎的暴露行踪，认为宇智波无路可逃了。

；；；；

宇智波军营。

武藏坐在临时营地里，手里攒着一把掺了麦壳的米，不住地叹气。他抬眼看到斑进到帐里，问道，“斑，你能吃下这米吗？”

“若是实在没有办法，筛一筛也能入口。”

“哎。”武藏把米捧在手心里，一粒一粒往外挑出麦壳，“本来忍者们武士们都平均配给，人与人之间没有偏差，忍者们武士们才不会闹腾。三十车里面有两车都是这样的米，哪个小队愿意要这玩意儿……后方已经是一团混乱，现在又还没到收割季，下一次送粮不知道要是什么时候。”

“那现在的粮食能挨到何时？”斑问道。

“如果有人吃坏米的话，能够撑到十二月。没有的话，我们最多到秋末。风魔一族虽然大局来袭，但他们主将风魔健太郎是个性格沉稳的老将，想要不费一兵一卒就蚕食掉我们。现在在各地明目张胆挑衅的风魔忍者不过是想麻痹神经，等到我们习惯了，不紧张了，再一举攻过来。”武藏揉了揉额角，忧心地说道，“留给宇智波的时间不多了啊。我们一味防守只是白白消耗粮食和自己的士气，但要是主动攻击，就必须以一场会战完全消灭风魔的主力。”

正是夏季闷热难当，二人虽坐在阴凉的帐篷里，汗珠从发根一路滚下额角。武藏转头直直看进斑的双眼，未来的宇智波族长不过是刚从鸣人他们刚从忍者学校毕业，准备参加中忍比赛的年纪。本该属于成年人世界的蝇营狗苟，杀伐断绝过早地降临在这瘦弱的肩膀上-----缺乏营养，长年思虑又让斑的身子比百年后的佐助瘦小的多。

斑抿了抿嘴，抬手抹了把汗。“风魔有派来一只增援部队，数量不少，将领风魔荣治据说是个性格暴躁的家伙。因为风魔健太郎年事已高，背又受了伤，风魔荣治目前代领所有部队。我们不如引这个风魔荣治出来，再伏击所有跟他来的部队。”

武藏仍然心存疑惑，问道，“要是引不出来怎么办？或者这家伙就算出来了，也只带了几只小队怎么办？”

不料斑弯起嘴角，身子前倾，眼神炯炯，“风魔实行任期制，荣治这家伙任期即将届满，为了下次再次被选为将军，他可不会想把唾手可得的胜利让给后来担任将军的人。他一定希望以一场足够耀眼的军事行动结束这次任期。而之前几次宇智波和风魔的小打小闹都让风魔占了上风，这家伙一定以为胜券在握了。”

武藏凝视着斑的脸，少年的脸上闪现着让人心惊的诡谲狡诈，若是普通人瞧上一眼便会暗暗胆寒，心中暗骂这世上又多了个心狠手辣的王八蛋。但武藏却是一块石头落了地，宇智波忍者忍术精湛又有独一无二的血继限界，没想到在一个软弱的族长手里竟然落得被人包围蚕食的下场。

斑见武藏没有反应，继续说道，“风魔的探子肯定知道宇智波现在到底有多混乱，所以风魔健太郎才不动主力部队，只想要等我们自己崩溃。宇智波粮草不足，族内的混乱很快就会蔓延到军队里面。太过自信急躁的风魔荣治又是个比风魔健太郎容易得多的对手，我们现在唯一的出路就是和他打一场会战，既能在秋收之前解围，还能错其锐气，壮我军威。”

武藏拿过一张地图铺开在桌面上，问道，“你说要打一场会战，可宇智波的人数远远小于风魔军队，你想要怎么打？”

“我要引诱风魔荣治带尽量多的部队钻进一个圈套。”斑扯过地图，手指敲了敲阿姆河和一条支流交汇的河川。那一块正好是在分隔两军的地区里，虽然地势平坦没有树木，却适用于伏击，因为那里岩石峭壁呈磁铁状，把河川夹在中间，高高的灌木丛遍布河川，可以隐藏忍者和武士。宇智波一侧正好在峭壁上方，可以俯瞰整个河川，而风魔一族为了方便取水，驻扎在不远处的下游。

；；；

对宇智波的战事虽然顺利的很，但总是没有特别大的胜利成果，风魔得到不过是些农民都跑了的小村庄和码头。风魔荣治像是衔了块大肉的狗，垂涎欲滴，唾手可得，就是一口吞不下去；要是一不小心张了张嘴，这到手的胜利就溜给下个任期的将军了。风魔一族主将任期政策上虽然表面工作做的足，【选贤任能】的大标签恨不得贴了满街，但实际上还是靠保举和论资排辈。保举维系了族内的关系网，而论资排辈是硬指标不容易引起争执。风魔荣治没有什么背景，全靠自己战功才混到这份上，但是目前任期里没有特别显赫的战绩，下次再次担任将军可就难了。

不在外领兵忍者们，退下来的将军们关系硬的就进了长老会，不硬的外派监督粮道。风魔荣治自认为不是能干文活儿的人，所以在短时间内把宇智波拿下就成了他唯一的出路。

六月二十一日，还未日出，不远处的河川上就一片喧闹之声。早已压抑了几个月的荣治从床板上一下蹦起来，冲出去一把抓住值班的忍者要他们马上传令集结部队。这一个月里面荣治都在不停寻找一个大战的机会，可每次只是和宇智波的侦查小队简单冲突一下，现在终于逮到机会了。

荣治急急忙忙套进侍从们准备好的盔甲，背起太刀和忍具包，帐外他所有的部队----忍者和武士们都匆匆忙忙被叫醒，一脸困倦，饿得半死。这一个月来他们都不停的被派出去巡逻和搜刮粮草，不仅疲劳已极，还一点油水都没有赚到，钱财米粮都进了风魔荣治的口袋。等到一层层克扣下来，到手的钱都买不起烟草。有些的罪过荣治或者没搜刮达标的小队经常被派去干脏活累活，甚至被迫和一些下级武士睡大通铺。

果不其然，荣治下达的作战命令里就有几只忍者小队负责探路，实际上是去送死。在BK（木叶前）五十年到BK十年里，忍者武士协同作战。但由于培养一个忍者的耗费远远高于培养一个武士，后者在战时往往作为肉盾，挖掘壕沟架木墙的苦力，城防或边境巡逻的部队，或是消耗敌方体力的敢死队。忍者们往往因为武力强大，培养难度高而被分配更为“有价值”的活 --- 比如作为扭转战局的关键，忍者们赢得赫赫战功，油水也是不少，这种良性循环更加刺激忍者在军营中，乃至全社会中地位的提高。

但这次任务分配中荣治却委派几只忍者小队去做敢死队，命令一下来，队伍里面一片死静，人人相互交换着眼神。荣治认为这次若能一次击溃宇智波主力，往后不过是不怎么会死人的小战，只能趁着现在“名正言顺”送几个冒犯他的忍者去死了。

天还没亮，逆风，饥肠辘辘，疲乏不堪，将军又心怀鬼胎。探路的小队绝望地停在一片寂静的河川上，一个宇智波都没有，他们对了下眼神，都明白若是此时返回汇报实情会有怎样的待遇——荣治迫不及待地下令出击，结果一个人都没有。这种荒唐的错误必然引发军队内部矛盾，没有人愿意被荣治当猴耍。但荣治怎么可能自己背责任呢？可想而知，探路小队的每个人都会被安上子虚乌有的罪名，还是最不好听的那种，再被屈辱地处死。

呵，还不如战死呢。  
他们这么想着，小队队长们还是派发了分散探查的命令。集合时间？不，小队都有去无回了。

半个时辰过后，早就不耐烦的荣治率领所有部队来到河川，与探路小队看到的不同的是，他远远就看到宇智波的忍者站在河上，用刀慢慢地给被俘的风魔忍者放血。河川宽广平坦，水流并不湍急，血从脖子里喷涌而出，染了一大片血红。气管也被割开，血涌入肺里，风魔忍者一阵剧烈挣扎咳嗽，胸腔鼓动，不一会儿双眼翻白，他被自己的血憋死了。

这明显的挑衅激怒了本就暴躁的荣治，他沿用的是古典时期的老战术：忍者作为锥子头突击，为冲来的大量武士破开敌方阵线，武士黏着敌人，消耗有生力量，再以机动性强的忍者穿插切割敌人，起到小范围的包围作用。然而今天逆风极强，大规模的风遁并不能有太多效果。忍者们也没有势如破竹地穿插分隔，反而被很快赶上来的武士们夹在己方和敌方之间，自个儿的战术机动性被限制地死死的，退也不是，进也不是。

更令他们想不到的是，宇智波竟然在藏人的灌木丛里且战且退，风魔忍者只能被迫推进，以免在这种没有树的地方陷进己方武士的大部队里面出不来。河川成Y字形，越是往前越是狭小，风魔忍者们惊惧地发现由于他们人数众多又不停向前出击，所有人都被慢慢挤压到这狭窄又正好是逆风口的地方。荣治这才发现中了宇智波的圈套，气的破口大骂，但所有宇智波仿佛一瞬之间消失了，只留下风魔忍者武士摩肩擦踵。忍者们试图登上河边的峭壁，却发现所有崖壁都被涂了漆黑的油料，荣治好歹见多识广，摸到一闻，心猛地一沉。

四周仿佛安静得让他耳鸣，从Y字口出来的逆风打在脸上。

【糟糕！不会是！！】

一个巨大的火球从Y字口翻滚而下，强风推动之下火舌顿时席卷了大片灌木丛，反应过来的风魔忍者立刻试图跳上山崖，可那黑油燃烧着，整个崖壁都着了火。一些殿后的忍者试图撤退，一回头却发现宇智波正直直地冲过来，那领头的少年双眼泛着红光，就如同这映红半边天的大火。

；；；

BK26年夏，宇智波于阿姆河河谷完成围剿，人数占优的风魔一族竟无一人得以逃脱，幸存者不过百分之二十，全部沦为奴隶。宇智波一方伤亡不过数十人。远在后方养病的风魔健太郎由于损失了全部部队，即使错不在他，也自动请罪，被迫退而致仕。

武藏本来想要把所有的风魔忍者处死，因为宇智波并没有足够的粮食来圈养这些奴隶。但斑建议道，“我们应该把这些都奖给大家作为奴隶。凡是有田的，就有了能多得劳动力。没田的，也可以把奴隶卖到黑市大赚一笔。这样每个人自己掏钱解决自己奴隶的生活问题，就不会有粮食危机了。”

不仅如此，斑还给所有人算了一笔账：如果只靠族里的工资，忍者武士们是绝不可能买田买房的。但后者可以带来固定收入，人人趋之若鹜。但拥有了奴隶就不痛了，这是一种种可以买进卖出又人人需要的商品，在钱币不发达的地方还可以作为交易的硬通货。这奴隶又是族里面按照军功发的，零成本包赚的买卖难道有谁不会去做吗？

原本即使大家明白斑所带领的攻击决定了战局，但还有自恃武勇的人不服——毕竟按资排辈是官场的老规矩，斑不过12岁出头。现在，每个人都得到了利益，还是比平常任务多得多的钱，谁还会说坏话呢？以前奴隶们总是属于上层的长老，忍者是分不到的，现在，几乎内定的未来族长宇智波斑这么做，岂不是未来他们的地位也会提高?

斑几乎是被欢呼的宇智波们抬进帐篷的。他没有点蜡烛，欢笑声褪去之后他小小的帐篷里一片黑暗，寂静之中只有斑喘息的声音和疲乏的脚步声。夜色沉沉中只有写轮眼还流转着红光，他坐下来，双手还在肾上腺素作用下不住颤抖着，鲜血，刀光，杀戮，熊熊火光，惨叫声，讨饶声，风声，水声，灌木燃烧劈啪作响的声音。

一切又与夜色，晚霞，夏日悠闲的蝉鸣声，帐篷里呜呜飞舞的蚊子拍打翅膀的声音重叠了。斑长呼一口气，后仰着把脖子靠在椅背上，慢慢伸直肌肉酸痛的双腿。可还不等他沉沉入睡，太刀相碰撞的声音又仿佛传入耳朵，还有那刀刃割开皮肤，肌肉，骨骼那钝钝的手感又仿佛噼里啪啦一路传进大脑。

他站起来，点了蜡烛。又傻站着看了那火光好一会儿，才提笔给牟庆写信。

让牟庆最近抬高奴隶价格，放出消息，让这些忍者们相信奴隶可以保值而不会脱手卖掉，甚至买进更多奴隶。然后等到价格过于虚高时再撤资大降价，经由牟庆来低价买进忍者们慌乱抛售的奴隶们，送到去金矿山。

“真黑，”卡卡西黑线，“表面上看来这些忍者们收益很大，但这些钱最后都会不知不觉的跑到斑手上。”  
“他还顺便收买了人心。”纲手补充道。

夜深了。  
安心的床，安心的枕头。久违的睡眠。


	7. 欲的面纱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又路人女/斑 BG， 写的很隐晦，不过雷的人还是翻页吧

斑命人清点了奴隶，让每个中队派出一名值得信任的忍者押送他们回村。又煽动他们说，最近奴隶市场价格很好，让他们赶紧卖出去。忍者们一确定奴隶市场的价格变化，立马暗笑这样纯洁而不懂事的首领。他们要等着价格涨到顶点在卖。却不知道这正好落在斑的陷阱。

宇智波族地刚接到大胜的消息，一反之前死气沉沉的样子。牟庆这时候也把斑把奴隶分给忍者的事大肆散播，希望激起其他忍者对斑的期待。宇智波忍者们虽然有任务固定工资，但奖金或者战争分配却是完全又直接上级分发的。层层克扣下来，第一线拼死拼活的忍者们往往没有什么额外收入，钱都落进长老们和他们又贪又奸的小吏手里了。而宇智波发战争财的机会有少之又少，像斑这样直接按人数和战功分发战利品几乎可以说是比天上掉馅饼的几率还要小。

而族地里头的左近最近可是风光无线。

牟庆虽然明面上不管事，但暗中似乎支持他，给了很多黑道上的经济支持。左近用钱收买了不少小忍族的首领和贫民，极大地扩充了势力，在其他长老面前也是肆意吹嘘，做足了排场，显示即使政子流产了也不会对于他有多大影响。在隐还是不管事和暗暗包容的情况下，左近强势地代替族长做了很多决定，连族长的印章都是他盖的。

这种狂妄态度让其他长老恨得牙痒，但也无计可施。

在前线的武藏秉持着一贯不问政事只做份内的态度，在安顿好当地的农民后，开始向风魔的腹地进发。这次埋伏让风魔元气大伤，听到宇智波已经打到家门口的消息，都大惊失色。他们准备向猿飞一族求援，但是猿飞已经在和田中和千手的战争中自顾不暇了。他们只能期望在风魔族地必经道路上的城市，不会望风而降，让宇智波白白得了便宜。

可答案显然是否定的，乱世之中人人自保，忠义二字早就抛之脑后。史书里批判着【叛变】，现实中褒奖着【识时务者为俊杰】。  
“为什么啊？”鸣人疑惑道，“如果最后宇智波失败了，那风魔不会回来报复这些城市吗？”

“这个问题就算对你来说，也够白痴了。”佐助忽然说。

“你什么意思啊？白痴佐助。”

“好啦。”卡卡西解释，“这个城市如果没有忍者保护又抵抗宇智波的进攻，搞不好会被屠杀。那时候只能给风魔争取时间，而自己就灭亡了。如果真像你所的话，风魔也只会做做样子报复。他们需要城市的贸易和贵族的佣金。”

宇智波们为了防御风魔，已经在山里打游击战快一个月，终于可以回到城市。所以，武藏在安排好事情后让忍者们排班轮休。此城百年之前始建于阿姆河边的山上，可攻可守，又是商贸交通的枢纽。从西南边的大粮仓若是往东做生意，此地是必经的水路。木叶前一个世纪里科技虽然有所发展，但由于长年战争各地都没有足够的资金完善陆路交通，所以老天爷给的阿姆河成为了整个大陆南部的生命线。

等到斑完成监督粮草和马匹的任务后，已是傍晚。古老石墙上面长满了青苔和爬山虎，街上车水马龙，拉的老长的影子摇曳走动着，晃过被晚霞映衬成粉橙色的水坑。

路上不少农民结束了一天的集市，挑着担晃悠悠地走着，他们大多面黄肌瘦，有的小娃儿的肚子却奇怪的鼓得老大。斑一番打听之下才发现原来去年这一片区域闹血吸虫，上报给风魔后，本来上头据说会批下来风之国新研发的药剂，结果一层层下来后，农民们还是用的土药。

今年又是连着打仗，农民们流离失所，留在村里种地的有就只有肥沃的阿姆河流域的农民了。

入了夜，整座城一片萧索，只有几个地方亮着烛光。斑好奇地晃悠过去，他还没有来过离族地这么远的地方呢，他虽然总被人夸做事老成稳重，可对未知的事情总是好奇得很。未来的宇智波族长还不知道，再往后的二三十年里面，他将领着宇智波的精英们征战这片大陆的每一个角落，即使最偏远地方的小忍族，甚至是武士也认得那旋转勾玉的红眸。

斑还没走近，老远就闻到一股脂粉气，可还没等他皱着眉头走开，几个刚出来的宇智波就拉住他的手，醉醺醺地大声嚷嚷着，“斑大人，怎么在这见着您了？！来来，跟弟兄们几个一块去玩玩！”

“我还有事情要做，你们好好玩。”斑轻轻拿开成年忍者们勾在他肩膀上的胳膊，定睛一看原来是几个长老派的小队队长。这些男人一个个汗渍渍的，浑身都透着一股劣质酒水和胭脂混合的恶心味道。斑想走，但还不是时候得罪这些人。几个忍者酒醉之下竟然还想在斑这里走走门道，巴结巴结，不管斑怎么拒绝还是半拽半拖地把这个离成年还远着的未来族长给拖走了。

“过来过来！”忍者大手一招，就蹭过来一个小姑娘，讨好地笑着。“给这位拿好盔甲，来点酒，再来几个唱歌跳舞的。”

他旁边几个男忍也嘻嘻哈哈，污言秽语横飞，“要长得水灵睫毛长的。”“听人说鼻子大的妹妹水多，来几个活儿好的哈哈！”

斑尽量礼貌地弯曲嘴角，心里暗骂自己完全不该好奇走一趟。先不论他是否到了和有情人做快乐事儿的年龄，斑真心厌恶和蠢人浪费时间——这些毫无能力，唯利是图，贪生怕死，多少贬义词都形容不过来的长老派家眷，在族地里闹腾的鸡飞狗跳后被塞给军队。

一个男忍把脸埋到怀中女人温热又散发着香气的胸脯里，嘴唇轻轻吮吻着，好似婴儿靠在母亲怀里似的，一只手从裙底探入拨弄揉捏，惹得女人轻声惊喘，笑骂着往忍着怀里钻。另一边的女伎就没有这么幸运了，这位忍者大爷显然许久不见女色猴急得很，铁臂紧紧箍住女人的腰肢，甚至把她摁在地面想要在此一逞兽欲。

一旁老板娘看不过去，但也瑟缩在一旁，陪着笑端水送茶。宇智波已经彻底掌管这座城好似，她们这些贱如蝼蚁之人的生死全在忍者的一念之间，即使死了，也如秋日荡入水中的落叶，激不起一丝涟漪。

“多谢。”

少年清冷的声音吓她一跳，老板娘这才发现她一走神，茶水都溢出茶杯沿儿，撒了闷闷坐在旁边的女伎一裤脚。

老板娘赶忙跪下来连连道歉，生怕惹怒了执掌生杀大权的忍者大爷。少年甚至连正眼都没有看她，一语不发地喝了口茶，仿佛这小小房间里荒唐众生相都与他无一点关系。老板娘忍不住抬头偷瞧这不动声色的少年忍者，看样子不过十三四岁还是个没长毛的嫩小子，但那非凡的气韵却不是强说愁的年轻人装装样子能做到的 ---- 沙场征战，政治风暴，权柄在握，与死神博弈才能练就的淡定，还有只手翻云覆雨才成就的傲慢。

他旁边坐着的女伎忍不住颤着嘴唇，侧身问老板娘，“您。。您说这是怎么回事儿？他不碰我....”

还不等老板娘回答，少年忽然抛来一袋钱币，“看他们这样已经在你店里来过一次吧。别让宇智波不付账的名声传出去。”

“不会不会！”老板娘赶忙回答，她本也没奢望忍者大爷会付钱，只希望别闹出人命。

“等他们折腾完了，差人扔到宇智波大营门口就行。”

“是，是，我一定送一定送。”老板娘忙不迭地鞠躬，谄媚的笑一回头就变脸似的狠厉起来，伸手狠打了下刚才问话的女伎，低声骂道，“不长眼的东西，等会儿去柴房收拾你。”

见斑起身，几个迷迷糊糊的宇智波男忍打着酒嗝大叫着，喊了半天说不清半个字，甚至已经仰躺着翻着白眼，任由呕吐物把胡子头发糊了一脸。斑厌恶地甩手就走。

这店建在河边堤坝附近，从露台上望去，河下游旷野无际，野草萋萋。夜晚凉风拂面，遥望河川景色好不舒爽。斑提了一小盅酒坐在露台扶手上，两条腿随意地乱晃着，差点儿把木屐给踢下楼去。明月高悬，深色夜空中偶尔有薄纱般的云彩掠过，风吹得河边野草哗啦响。

一瞬之间，这景色仿佛就是永恒，再也感受不到[自我]的存在。

对抗风魔的战事已经告一段落，斑只希望长老们再忙几个月敛财，不发诏令重组部队，但宇智波武藏很可能借口年事已高而辞职----这位宇智波的英雄担心功高震主，成为宇智波高层政治斗争的活人祭。而宇智波若是没有了武藏坐镇会如何呢？隐领导的宇智波高层的腐化已经无药可救，风魔彻底战胜宇智波已经指日可待了。

若军队真的被重组，斑只怕不会再有机会留在前线，长老们会安排他去一些没有生命危险，当然也没有建功立业机会的地方荒度时日。可一旦斑被架空，小泉奈的生命也就到了尽头。

若武藏请辞，斑无法保证新来的将军会支持自己 —— 但凡是宇智波的聪明人都会唯长老会马首是瞻。

“大人真是好雅兴。”

斑回头一瞥，一女姬缓缓踱来。乌发垂垂，薄唇微抿似待放的海棠，眉目之间成熟韵味让斑想起政子。

呵。他的继母大人，楚楚可怜又似疯似癫。

女人见他不回话，双肘称在栏杆上，把玩着斑的酒碗。“夏日星空如此宜人，可世上为什么总有人忘却凉辰美景，费尽心机算来算去呢？”

她大着胆子，举着酒晚碰了下斑的酒壶，后者只是垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛在他玉白的脸蛋上投下阴影，微微颤动着。四周除了风扫大地之外一片寂静，远处城门隐隐传来打更的声音，一切的一切在这永恒的月色之下仿佛可以追溯至百年之前，只有自喻聪慧之人争来斗去，成了历史长河里的匆匆过客。

斑和她轻轻碰杯，二人静默无言，只是饮酒。酒的气息在微风中蒸腾成了醉的味道，又在夏夜的凉意中徒留辛辣滋味缠绕舌间。

语言成了累赘，四周惟有瓷器相碰的回音，深夜厚重的黑幕下，人世间的冷暖衰荣都开始褪色。女人起身轻啄少年的额头，嘴唇温热而柔软不带任何情色意味，双手轻轻搂住少年的头颅，安抚似的摩挲着颈后的皮肤。

少年任由她抱着，战场上人血喷洒的冰冷仿佛在她轻柔温暖的怀抱里融化了，他从来不曾发觉过，活人的身子可以如此贴近而无令他战栗的杀意，那羽毛一般微温的呼吸不会让他反射性地握住武器，而他眼睛 ---- 无所不能的写轮眼所探察过无数遍的人类的肌理却安心得让他发颤。他曾在敌人或痛苦或惊恐的注视下切开人类的肌肤骨骼，如今这女人柔柔的拥抱却让他贪恋不已，好似他远去在记忆中的母亲的怀抱，无声地传达出一种让晨鸽飞舞，花舒叶展的信号 ---- 一种爱的启示。

酒精在呼吸之间升腾灼烧双眼，少年索性合上眼睛，深深浅浅的亲吻中，脑海里一片空白。他恍惚地想要反驳他人所描述的塔楼上群钟巨响，或是烤炉上的蜂蜜，或是水中荡开的花瓣。他只觉得自己如同被破开的冰河，人类肌肤缠绵的温暖试探性地一敲，那死亡的阴霾就消散得如同早春的薄雾。只剩下躲在薄冰后的层层叠叠的霜花，和内心如涌动急流的[本我]。

女人俯身，给予他在人世这满是折磨的荒漠中，唯有爱才能带来的那泉水般甘甜而纯净的快乐。在广漠无垠的黑夜中，快乐如细细的浮游生物一般漂浮荡漾着，在情潮消退后，徒留一片辛辣的平静。

露台上只剩下空空的瓷瓶，悠然地划着圈。

“嗳————！”鸣人脸红到了脖子根。他四故茫然，不知道自己在看得入神时佐助纲手跑到哪里去了，只剩下卡卡西老师蹲在不远处那歪脖子树上，嘴里叼着根野草不知道想什么。

“他……他才多大啊！！！”


	8. 权欲熏心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “对谁竭忠尽智？宇智波还是……宇智波斑？”

鸣人坐在伎馆二楼的阳台栏杆上。今日外面连绵不绝地下雨，虽然他们身处幻境理应什么也感觉不到，但鸣人还是不住地觉得夏日骤雨打的他睁不开眼。

哦，他的确睁不开 —— 因为就在纸门后面，他们未来的敌人还蜷缩在女人的怀里，说什么也不愿意在这湿湿凉凉的夏日里起身。女人靠坐着，一只手搂着宇智波未来的煞神，一边哼歌一边挥舞着蒲扇。

女人肌肤香软的气味，雨水的味道，女人温热滑滑的皮肤，湿润寒凉的空气，河川上湍急的水声，还有女人甜甜的歌声。少年只觉得往日灵敏至极的五感此时一片混沌，身处梦的温床。往日惊醒时，血的意象浮现脑海，深重的红如绸缎般流淌，摊开一片腥臊之气。

宇智波斑，未来的族长，他应当具有的品质——至少是那些写在圣贤书中的品质，是公正，仁慈，理智和众生之爱。但在这伪君子的面具之下，他有的只是偏见，傲慢，凶暴，和自私权欲。

“几点了……”少年好不容易从被子和温暖的怀抱里挣脱出来，揉着眼睛问道。

“十点了。其他几位忍者大人都按照您的命令送回军营了。”女人把手指插进少年有些汗湿的鬓角，梳理着他乱七八糟的黑发。少年的黑眼睛扑闪扑闪的，瞧着可爱，女人又给了他一个一如昨夜一般，绵绵的，不带情欲的吻。

不过，不是在少年饱满的额头，而是轻轻点在嘴角。

“所以，额，这种事情还会发生很多回吗？鉴于他那么早就……我们还剩那么多年记忆要看。”鸣人手撑着腮，无精打采地问卡卡西。这种事情看小黄书挺刺激的，但若是真的观赏实战 ， 虽然仅仅是口活儿 ， 也够令人尴尬了。

“所以你们就呆在那里看了全部，然后现在抱怨辣眼睛？”不能卡卡西回答，纲手一把揉乱鸣人的头发，一脸坏笑地杵着后者的太阳穴。

“额……”鸣人卡卡西面面相觑，只好生硬地转换话题，“佐助去哪儿了？”

被卡卡西和鸣人拉来做挡箭牌的佐助，正在不远处的宇智波军营里阅读最新的战局变化。  
他打量着宇智波武藏糟糕的气色，他备受日渐严重的腹痛折磨，但来检查的医生只说是疝气。佐助走到宇智波武藏身后，果不出斑所料，长老派的问罪书已经发了过来。

【责宇智波武藏狂妄自大，拥兵自重，越级处理战利品以行党争之便...】  
武藏攥紧了这一问罪诏，仅仅看了第一行，他就眼前模糊一片，不住地咳嗽。佐助暗想，平日里长老派们连小队长的任命都要争执整个星期，等到任命诏书正式发来小队长的位置都缺人半个月了，可到了争权夺利的时候，这群人动作比谁都快。

呵，佐助冷笑一声。不怪他们平时做事推来拖去，仅仅是一个小队长的位置就不知道进行了多少派系斗争，无论谁都想要给自己这边增加筹码。而这次，长老派们看到风魔之围已解，宇智波武藏和斑又居功甚伟，都想着如何做鸟尽弓藏的恶心事儿了。

佐助读到最后，【...勾结党羽意图谋逆之事，责宇智波武藏立即解职请罪，听候发落。】  
呵呵，若是武藏真的返回族地请罪，长老派们必然揪住他私自处理战俘之事不放，顺便在添油加醋把他们自个儿的一些过错也贴到武藏身上。

而且，搞不好，会借着党争的名头，把斑也牵连进去。佐助不禁坏笑一下，那可就好玩了。

但若是武藏不理会这诏令，继续留在军队里，恐怕就坐实了谋反的罪名。无论哪种选择，武藏都已经失了先手，被人批倒不过是时间问题了。佐助望着武藏咳出鲜血的手帕，暗道这老家伙不会被人下毒了吧。

等到鸣人他们也来到军营，佐助已经开始阅读摊开的北部战局情报了。北边的战局发生了点变化，一个掌握着筑波城的小忍族，面临被猿飞攻打的危险。他们咬了咬牙，决定把这座城市献给自称公平仲裁者的千手一族。千手族长兵卫召集了忍者商议这件事，只有年轻的千手柱间反对接受这个烫手山芋。其他的忍者都认为如果派兵去打筑波城必然会会损失惨重，但现在有人双手奉上，哪有不要的道理？

人呐，总是因为一时头脑冲动，利益熏心，就忘了分析局势。

鸣人黏在佐助身后，也探头探脑看着卷轴，他只觉得每个字他都认识，可连在一起就有那么点、就那么点，不清楚。“所以现在是猿飞一族马上就准备攻打筑波，两族在此地僵持不下？我记得一代目大人好像比斑要大几岁，为什么不把他派上场呢？”

“目前情况是千手又胜少败多，持久战对于距离遥远的千手很不利。”卡卡西解释道，“因此长老千手赖朝向兵卫建议向猿飞暗中求和，因为虽然千手和田中一族结盟，但后者的实力已经被和猿飞连年的战争所消弱，况且田中一族族长侵占千手的田地，还要收同盟费。”

而千手柱间认为，猿飞一族并不擅长攻城战，他们还要承受田中一族从东边的进攻，无法分出过大的兵力攻打筑波。所以只要扛过这一段时间，局势就会逆转。但显然，千手族长兵卫不这么想，他派使者出使猿飞一族，并受到了很高的待遇。猿飞信长特地接见他，这让兵卫很开心，觉得求和有望。但这样不过是信长的计策罢了。

他大肆宴请千手一族的使者，并且还邀请其他忍族的使者向千手表示尊敬。实际上，这个举动让其他忍族都明白千手明面上攻击，实际已经不想打了。彻底搞臭了千手的名声。  
这个消息传到了大名府，田中守成震怒异常。通告千手兵卫如果千手背弃盟约，不会有好果子吃。  
然而，就在震怒的田中，准备雷霆一击时，瘟疫爆发了。由于之前的战略收缩，田中族地附近人口极为密集，更加剧了瘟疫的蔓延。  
战局依然僵持。貌合神离的田中与千手对战苟延残喘的猿飞。被打的只剩下族地的山口和风魔退出了同盟。

鸣人看的似懂非懂，刚想继续问佐助问题，却听到啪叽一声，宇智波武藏一头栽倒在地。

；；；

“怎么回事？！”斑大步流星走进军营，“我不过是一晚上不在，就出了这么大事？”

负责武藏身体的医生供着腰，小跑着跟在斑后面，“武藏大人近日来腹痛，小的只当是疝气啊！”

斑突然刹住，猛地扯过医师的领口，血腥的勾玉不断旋转着，“疝气会吐血？你的方子是什么？又是谁给煎的药？”

斑坐进武藏的帐篷，他刚要拿起茶杯，手猛地一紧。少年低垂下眼帘，睫毛颤动着，心乱如麻。他暗想，武藏这一周来一直腹痛，但他本人不当回事儿也就没人敢管了。

但若是中毒呢？

风魔一族还在苟延残喘，保不准得到武藏身死的消息后临死反扑，到时候又会是一场伤亡无底洞的消耗战。即使宇智波赢了，斑也不得不为自己打算：一旦武藏去世，这支军队就属于斑了。他完全不想在彻底平定长老派党争之前，就消耗属于自己的军队。

鸣人看着斑完全面无表情，只是坐在凳子上不停把玩着自己的手套，就知道有人要遭殃。

宇智波斑慢慢直起身，拿起了族地发来的问罪书。斑心里清楚，这所谓的【越级处理战利品】的主意是他出的，没想到这可大可小的事情倒是成了长老派攻击的把柄。一旦武藏活下来回去请罪，案子进入调查候审的阶段，有人把斑供出来时迟早的事情，毕竟几个奴隶可买不了宇智波为之卖命的忠诚。

如果武藏身死，这案子也就结了。而到时候斑掌控着这支军队，自己又是族长的长子，长老派没有这个胆量继续在这个案子上捕风捉影。而对于长老派来说，他们对于武藏功劳过大或是暗藏谋逆之心的担忧也就迎刃而解了。反对斑执掌军队的只剩下他继母的父亲左近长老，而宇智波的大红人牟庆是斑的共犯，并无背后捅刀的可能。

“斑……咳咳。”宇智波武藏突然地呼唤打断了斑的沉思，后者一个激灵，一边缓缓带上手套，一边走近武藏的病床。

“斑。我一直以来都很看好你，宇智波年轻一代只有你和白火还差不多。”斑闻言抬头，原来是监督粮草调度和辅助人事管理的宇智波白火，后者不过也十七八岁，本该是躁动的年龄，白火脸上却是一片镇静沉稳，看不出在想什么。

白火进入帐内，很懂事地站在一边，分清了自己和斑的地位。武藏略一点头，“白火认真负责，拎得清是非，知道什么事情该做什么不该做。斑，你可以把后背放心交给他。”

“白火，”武藏勉强支起身子，“你跟着我的时候也就斑这么大，这么些年，我该教你的都教了，还是那句【做好份内的事情，不该碰的事情不要碰】。钱财名声不过身外之物，记得给自己设条底线。”

武藏说着不住地咳血，一直站得笔直的白火忍不住半跪下来，握住武藏抓紧床单的手，“大人知遇之恩，白火一定会为宇智波竭忠。”

“是对宇智波斑竭忠。”武藏突然说道，这话激得斑几乎汗毛倒立，但武藏安抚性地拉过斑的手，少年冰凉的手心附上白火的手腕，两对写轮眼互相注视着。斑同白火共事的情况不多，自从有了写轮眼之后，他并没有被分配到任何小队，而是一直跟着武藏，自然也就没有了找白火要米要工资的时候。

“而斑，”武藏直视斑的眼睛，“你向来自有分寸，只希望你……咳咳……”

武藏不住地咳嗽，始终没把后面的词说出来。斑心里清楚的很自己是什么样的人，权欲熏心，锱铢必较，争强好胜，又暴虐嗜杀。如果说人都要有归宿的话，他宇智波斑的归宿又在哪里呢？是弱小又无助的泉奈，是腐败不堪的宇智波一族，还是他自己呢？

武藏哆哆嗦嗦地拿过少年冰凉的手，取下自己象征兵权的戒指，放到斑的手心。

；；；

等到白火开始安排起武藏的后事，斑还呆坐在凳子上。他嘴里泛苦，手心冰凉，那戒指戴在他无名指上有些大。斑想把戒指套进拇指，可手指不住地发着颤。

发了讣告的第三天，族内接连来了两封信，一封是对斑的任命书，一封象征性地哀悼了宇智波武藏的逝世，同时要求把武藏的尸身带回族地举行葬礼。

佐助皱了眉头，“这不太对，如果是长老下的毒，那么他们断然不会把尸体带回族里。一旦有人起疑要求开棺验尸，他们干的丑事不就露陷了吗？”

“难道是斑做的？”鸣人问道。

“不可能，我们一直跟着他，没见他做什么手脚。”佐助淡淡地回答道，如果他没记错的话，宇智波斑在之后两三年就当上了族长。“你和卡卡西昨晚上不一直看着吗？”

鸣人明白了佐助意有所指，顿时哑了火。可怜巴巴地看着卡卡西和纲手。

果然，斑提了笔几度犹豫，还是以军队首领的名义拒绝了。他给所有宇智波写了一封声泪俱下的信，表示一个战士不应该葬在安详的族地，而是应该葬在前线，为伟大而勇武的宇智波守卫边境。

“呵。”佐助瞧着斑写信，后者一把信送出去，就叫来给牟庆送信的信鸽。

“这小鬼做事考虑的还真多。”纲手不禁吐槽道。她看出了点门道，斑果然对这封信所包含的意思起了疑 ——如果不是长老的人做的话，又有谁会做这种让他宇智波斑一下子成为最大受益人的事呢？当然也有可能是风魔的忍者下的毒，但若真的是斑这边的人干的，把武藏尸体送就相当于自投罗网。

鸣人蹲坐在一边，看着斑忙前忙后地写信，帐内都是等信的忍鸽。斑拿出特地给牟庆写信的纸，淋上药水，施了幻术，要求牟庆在民间大肆宣扬，是风魔和猿飞害死了伟大的武藏。又编了很多有趣的故事，讲述武藏和斑的传奇的河谷突袭战。他希望人们爱屋及乌，保持对斑的好感。

佐助走出帐篷，看蓝天下白鸽飞舞，他走了几步回身，斑的帐篷仿佛不透光似的，阴霾得可怕。  
卡卡西和纲手都凑在桌前，看斑一封一封语气各异的信，从谦卑尊敬到严厉问责都有。引起他们兴趣的是给牟庆的那一封：

【把泉奈送来】  
【是你吗？】


	9. 引狼入室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “手无寸铁带来诸般恶果，其中之一则为遭受百般轻侮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会和路人女政治联姻，一笔带过，不用太在意

三个月后，宇智波族地。

作为哲学家和务实派（或者说是温和派）的领导，宇智波辽太郎此时也心惊胆寒。族长宇智波隐不问政事许久，大权旁落到了左近长老手里。后者是隐心爱女人的父亲，素来好大喜功，狂妄至极。若是平常时候，牟庆以其财力和口舌还可以同辽太郎一起抗衡左近的势力。可如今大事连发，族里乱成了一锅粥：

武藏身死，斑控制了军队。不同于武藏【不干政】的方针，斑身为族长长子可以名正言顺地干预长老会的决策。况且，斑拥有真正的军队，而长老们所有的不过是刀笔。

就在这个敏感时刻，政子又一次怀孕。若她真的诞下男孩，族长继承人之争又会是一场死斗。而她的父亲左近长老，和族地附近的一些地头蛇达成了协议，又雇佣了武士和不少庶子作为亲卫。长老会议时，亲卫们就带着刀站在白发苍苍的老头子们身后，整个宇智波的决策几乎都受制于左近。

辽太郎坐在藤椅上，看着春风得意的左近半躺着，他新购买的女奴隶正小心翼翼的替他刮胡子，明明已经到了知天命之年，但还是一副骄纵傲慢的讨厌模样。

“说起来，斑还真是令人吃惊的孩子啊！”辽太郎难以忍受室内尴尬的寂静，抢先开口道。“才不过13岁，就这么有精力，听说他带着武藏留下的军队收服了不少城池呢！”

“哼，”左近闻言，只是挑了挑眉，懒洋洋地回答道，“宇智波伤亡不少，斑不过是用钱买下那些城罢了。难以成事。”

辽太郎了然地接话，“毫无疑问，你说得对。”

左近受用地笑了笑，“但我叫你来这里不是为了讨论那小屁孩，而是讨论下我女儿怀孕后，宇智波族地显然需要更多卫兵。斑那小队还得留在前线防着风魔，所以……”

辽太郎心里冷笑，左近不过是怕斑杀回来夺权罢了，找了这么个蹩脚的借口。但他还是给足了左近面子，“在下洗耳恭听。”

左近一把拽过毛巾，擦了擦下巴，突然朝辽太郎走过来。左近虽然半百之年，但还是身强体壮，哪里是哲学家出身的辽太郎能比的。后者以为他要突然发难，吓得差点连茶杯都洒了。

左近轻蔑一笑，站在辽太郎身边的盆栽旁边，竟然拉开裤链开始小解。“所以，我想在建立一支新军，族内也有一些孩子该到了上战场的年龄啦。”

他一边尿，一边说，辽太郎耳边水声哗哗，可他一躲，左近就继续说话。尿完了，还可以抖了抖，叫辽太郎躲也不是。

“可你的新军会驻扎在离族地很近的地方，其他长老难免会担心……额，你威胁他们来……。”

左近举高双手，故作无辜，“我可没有那么想，只是想要保护我女儿和未出生的族长后代的安全。再说长老会又有谁会反对呢？你领导的温和派可是占多数啊。”

看着辽太郎仍然犹犹豫豫的样子，左近忽然变了语气，“有个问题我一直很想知道，听说你的一个朋友因为欠债被抓了去，被人用水银从头顶灌了进去，然后把皮整个给剥了下来，是真的吗？”

“是、是真的的，”辽太郎冷汗涔涔，吓得说话都哆嗦，“你说的很对，族长夫人的确需要更多保护……”

等到好不容离开左近的住所，辽太郎就狠狠往路边吐了口痰，“备马，去斑那里。”

仅仅五日快马加鞭，辽太郎就敲响了斑的大门。后者正和泉奈下棋，瞧着辽太郎一副气喘吁吁的样子，了然地勾了勾嘴角。

“辽太郎长老，我们进去说。”斑直起身子，浅笑着欢迎远道而来的贵客。他对嘟着嘴看他的弟弟挥挥手，“这局就算你赢，泉奈你自己去玩一会儿。”

“斑，我们不说暗话。”一入座，辽太郎就急急忙忙地说，“我知道你想要回村，而我们也受不了左近那混蛋的挑衅。他每天带着手下的混混们四处威胁长老，整个宇智波都危在旦夕啊。”

斑泡了茶水，亲自给辽太郎倒上，“您知道，武藏大人生前教导我只管好份内的事情，我身份敏感，族内的政治风波我可碰不得。”

一旁听着的佐助忍不住嗤笑一声，他可是亲眼看着斑这一个月来都在兜兜转转等着辽太郎过来，如今装作如此气定神闲，还伪君子般地推脱一下。

辽太郎也没想到斑会如此回答，只能进一步加码，“斑，你一直明白我对你的态度，只是左近淫威太甚，我不敢有所表示。其实啊，这的确是你 **份内** 的事情。”

斑喝了口茶，可以问道，“这话怎么说？”

看斑装糊涂到这份上，辽太郎咬咬牙把话说明白，“我们会承认你继承人的身份。”

“既然辽太郎长老如此要求，斑岂敢不从。等我把这里处理好后，赶回去杀他个措手不及！你放心吧。”斑对急得冒汗的辽太郎浅浅一笑，算是把这事情答应下来。

“一言为定！”辽太郎可不敢拿身家性命冒险。左近目中无人，他所要求建立的新军更是悬在所有长老头上的一把刀。目前只有斑才能制住左近，等到两人斗得你死我活之际，他所领导的温和派说不定还能从中谋利。

辽太郎对斑拱拱手，又寒暄了几句，才借口族内事务繁忙告退。

斑故作冷静地看着辽太郎离去后，忍不住放声狂笑。“哈哈哈哈哈哈！太爽了！好戏还在后面呢！老头！哈哈哈哈！”少年还没有变声的声音又尖又细，如同从地狱传来！

宇智波这边鸡飞狗跳，千手，猿飞，田中的大混战也进入了新阶段。

田中由于瘟疫完全进入防御状态，而千手则陷入独自和猿飞战斗的泥潭。

由于想偷偷求和的事走漏，千手迫不得已同猿飞僵持着，不然他们自持的【公平仲裁者】的名声可是真毁了。年轻的千手柱间被派去驻守在筑波城，他良好的政策得到了人们的拥戴，让孤军深入的千手得到了后勤保障。又依靠险峻的地势打了好几场胜仗，让千手柱间，这个千手家唯一的木遁继承人扬名天下。

然而，千手一族的厄运并没有就此终结。柱间的叔叔很不满他功劳过大，因为按照千手家的规矩，应该兄终弟即，柱间很可能抢了他的位置。所以在千手散布柱间暗通敌人所以从不主动攻击的消息，最后族长千手兵卫不得已把柱间撤回来，换了一个新起之秀千手长政带军。

长政一上任，马上就变更法度，更换人手，弄得军心浮动。然后他又放弃了柱间的防御性作战的策略，转而主动进攻。

猿飞信长听到换将的消息就知道转机来了。他马上派出一只又农民组成部队来到阵前，而长政，一名千手一族的新起之秀，急于证明自己不输于之前镇守的柱间，率军应对这只假扮成忍者的农民部队。他欣喜若狂，觉得柱间的威名也不过如此，所谓的赫赫战功就是这种废物中赚来的，所以不假思索带领部队追击。

然而，这正中了猿飞的计策。信长派了一只武士忍者混合部队从东面迂回到了长政部队和筑波城之间，断绝了从筑波的粮草支持。他又派几只小队和武士军队从西面迂回，直插进长政军队司令部和辎重部队之间。

当【长政被围困】的消息传到千手，所有人都大惊失色，他们想让田中派兵支援，但田中一族想起千手暗中向猿飞求和一事，就冷笑着拒绝盟友的请求。试问有谁会帮助一个想要背叛的盟友呢？

千手兵卫按照族中律法，把继承人柱间留在安全之地，就族长一派最后的忍者赶去支援，不久，长政，兵卫身死，一半的千手忍者被杀，另一半全部为奴。柱间坚守几个月的筑波也归为猿飞的一块飞地。

一个月后，千手柱间成为族长，宣布退出同盟。原本混乱的战局变成了猿飞和田中的死磕。

；；；

宇智波族地，长老会议。

左近带着手下已进入会议室就觉得不对，长老们一反常态地全部到齐，辽太郎站在温和派中央，正对着一个人鞠躬。难道是族长来了？左近暗骂，但隐这几个月一直和政子腻在一起，事务已经全权委托给了长老会，怎么可能出席会议？

他推开站着挡路的几位长老，定睛一瞧，斑把长发高高束起，宇智波的高领衣服遮住他的嘴巴和下巴，一双通红的写轮眼更是衬得肌肤瓷白无比。

斑微微一笑，挥手请大家落座。

“你！”已经习惯了备受尊敬的左近哪有受到过这待遇。可其他长老都一脸复杂之色，他只好讪讪地坐下，暗骂不知道是哪个不长眼的家伙给斑开了城门，又邀他名正言顺地进入长老会。如果斑愣头愣脑地直接回到族地，左近的探子必然会汇报。

一番寒暄之后，斑试探性地问道，“前线的军力几经消耗，不知族地里是否有可用的年轻忍者？”

长老们面面相觑，都望向辽太郎和左近。辽太郎显然十分满意左近一脸轻蔑又不甘的样子，领头赞同道，“斑说的是，宇智波一族在战争之中几度消耗实力，是该扩充军力了。”

其他长老见辽太郎公开支持斑的意见，也纷纷赞同。斑舒了一口气，他本来担心辽太郎出尔反尔，写了两份文书分别放在左袖和右袖：【军队重组安排】和【宇智波退盟通告】。目前斑掌管军队，要求新的小队加入充足战力本来就是他的工作之一，在长老们看来是他的合理要求。但要求宇智波退盟就不一样了，那是斑行使族长继承人的特权来制定宇智波一族的外交策略。

现在辽太郎对自己唯唯诺诺的态度已经试出，斑就拿出藏在左袖之中的【退盟通告】。“想必今天长老们都受到了北方千手一族战败的消息。田中一族和猿飞一族的斗争，我们宇智波没有必要参与，是时候退出这个劳民伤财的联盟了。”

“这，这不太好吧。”辽太郎赔笑着说，他原本的计划是要斑和左近狗咬狗，但他发现，左近的那些杂牌军怎么可能比得过在战场上历练了十几年的武藏留下来的部队。不仅如此，这只部队现在就驻扎在村外，长老派系的力量无疑是以卵击石。

他宇智波辽太郎，竟然被这个小鬼算计了！

“哼，岂止是不太好，现在猿飞已经对我们有成见了，再来一个田中，怎么行！”一直不出声的左近突然说道。其实退出不退出只是时间问题，他只是不想让斑借此立威。

斑见辽太郎不说话，内心冷笑，“不知道各位长老们知不知道，一个前线的坏消息。”站在斑身后的宇智波白火走上前来，面无表情地对长老们宣布，“风魔一族再次纠结起一支部队想要在冬至之前拿下我们。恐怕还得到了波风一族的帮助。”

斑看着会议室再次吵吵嚷嚷成一团，长老们神色各异，只有他一脸冷笑着把玩自己的手套。

一直等到傍晚，长老会也没有就【是否退出联盟】和【如何进击风魔】二事做出决定，辽太郎反对继续同风魔作战，不如进行绥靖政策来维持现状，甚至和风魔以及波风重修于好。这虽然是无比软弱幼稚的幻想，其政治考量也值得掂量：斑的政治影响力全凭战功和外族入侵的恐怖维持，一旦进入和平时期，权力就有落回了舞文弄墨的长老手里了。

斑也不着急，指挥白火返回军营后，就在街上陪着泉奈晃悠。秋日萧索，可小泉奈还贪凉地穿着木屐，手里举着根冰棒吃的满嘴都是。

不仅如此，连斑手上举着的冰棒都是泉奈的呢！

“哥哥！”小泉奈啃着冰棒，吸了吸鼻涕，不服输地大吼，“我没感冒！其实我今天约你出来是因为我知道了一个秘方可以让哥你开心。”

“恩？”斑刻意舔了舔冰棒，手上立刻就被小泉奈掐了一下，“什么办法你说。”

“嗯，是这样的。我、嗯，我其实有个计策可以让老头子们都听你的。”

小泉奈一脸期盼地看着斑，也不管哥哥是否把他的冰棒给吃掉了。斑慢悠悠地说，“我猜，小泉奈碰到了一个坏人，他一定跟你说，‘泉奈啊，你以你自己的名义，把这些好的建议和斑说。我呢就只是想要为宇智波尽一份力’。然后你就傻乎乎地觉得这样能得到我的赏识。而那个人呢，一定摸透你的性子，知道你不会说这种需要智商的问题。”

泉奈生气地拽了拽斑的头发，后者把小泉奈的冰棒啃掉了一半，笑嘻嘻地说，“然后呢，聪明的我就识破啦，转而寻找是哪位高人。再然后呢，我就会以座上宾邀请他。”斑一脸‘我就是知道’的欠扁样。

“真想揍你。”泉奈一脸受不了的样子，踮起脚尖抢斑手里的冰棍，可宇智波的恶魔一把把冰棍塞进小泉奈嘴里，冰得他直跳。

“你刚才不就一直打我嘛。好吧，他的目的达到了，你说那是谁？”

泉奈忸忸怩怩地拽着斑到了族地边缘的客栈，一个戴着眼镜的矮个子书生穿着和服，明明一脸穷酸样还坐在饭桌前挑挑拣拣，弄得侍者好不耐烦。他看到泉奈领着人来了，缓缓站起来，还刻意拍了拍衣服上的尘土。“在下义经，来自波风。”

“不知先生有何高见？”斑也不坐，打量了一眼这驼着背还故作高深的书生。

“同长老结盟。”义经也不着急，缓缓道来。果然，斑眼睛一亮，打发泉奈在酒馆里随便吃，就让侍者给义经开了个包间。

“请先生继续说。”

“现在大人可以发表演讲，号召所有人一同抗敌。这样，左近长老不参加就是明目张胆的反宇智波。”义经推了推眼镜，满意地把自己脏兮兮的小行囊交给了侍者，瞧着方才一脸不耐的侍者如今恭恭敬敬，他不由志得意满地浅笑一声。

斑沉吟了一会儿，“恐怕你对左近也是这么说的吧。”斑一脸无趣地看着门缝里小泉奈探头探脑，一个劲儿地想要偷窥。

“斑大人怎么会这么说……”义经顿时气势弱了下去，他似乎明白斑并不在意他的建议，而是自己所说的话能不能让斑作为借口向长老派服软。

“我想让你说，”斑靠在椅子上，闭着眼睛，“让我赶在左近有所行动之前，给他送礼服软，和辽太郎也保持好关系来把握住温和派的心。既然要保持好关系，就要有礼物人情，你说我送什么好呢？”

义经洗耳恭听，冷汗涔涔，他完全低估了这个年纪轻轻的未来族长，只当他是个同左近一样目光短浅，好大喜功的家伙。斑继续说道，“自古以来最好的人情礼就是联姻。我把自个儿送给温和派，够有诚意吧。”

义经给斑沏茶，顺着斑的意思问道，“不知是哪位长老的千金有此殊荣？”

“既然这是你的建议，你就说是宇智波秀成的女儿贺子吧。”

“是，是。这的确是在下的建议。”义经又弓着身子把斑送出门，看着他和泉奈打打闹闹的背影，才松了口气。

“他们在打什么哑谜？”鸣人挠头，“明明是斑说的，怎么又是义经的建议呢？”

卡卡西回身找了找不知所踪的佐助和纲手，只能回答道，“恐怕是斑心里有了办法，但他不能这是自己的意思，不然别人会觉得斑实力孱弱才被迫服软。所以现在的办法是，以采纳谋士进谏的名义，稳定辽太郎和左近，组建联军，共同抗敌。另外，斑以义经向他献计的名义发布，从根本上杜绝了义经叛变的可能，别的派系会把义经当做斑的人。或许左近都不会再采取义经的建议了呢！”

不过一星期之后，以斑同宇智波秀吉之女贺子结婚为契机，三巨头联盟结成。辽太郎满心苦涩，还是在宇智波的欢呼声中宣读了【宇智波退盟通告】和【反击风魔动员令】。这两道文书背后牵线的都是往年一直被打压在政治边缘的宇智波斑，甚至连左近也为这两份文书背书。因为辽太郎自己引狼入室，斑不费一兵一卒就在长老会议室里站稳了脚跟，到了在政治上和辽太郎还有左近平起平坐的位置。几年前这小子还在左近和政子的打压下难求生存，如今整个宇智波都几乎任他摆布。

可真的是平起平坐吗？

辽太郎一下台，到了会议室，就听见斑和左近俩人讨论防御风魔之事，他不由地暗恼这两人竟然不把他放在眼里。“斑，左近长老，辽太郎不才，也愿意尽微薄之力防御南面的高地。”

可没想到斑和左近对视一眼，开口道，“不，辽太郎长老常年身居文职，还是留在族地里吧。”

“怎么！你们两个！！”话说到这层面，辽太郎不想懂也懂了 —— 这两人已经私下达成协议，要分食他的部队和权力！他大惊失色，霎时间后悔万分，可还没跑出两步腰上就一阵剧痛，辽太郎双腿失了力气，只能大叫着让侍卫救命。

可周围哪里还有正常的侍卫呢？左近的亲信家兵们早就堵在宅院周围。

“呵呵。”斑眯着眼睛邪邪一笑，拔出苦无，舔了舔侧刃。

这天，斑和左近暗中血洗辽太郎派所有长老家，不留活口。并把他们所有财产发给军队，稳定军心。在民间散布，辽太郎暗中通敌的消息。

转瞬间，三巨头就只剩了俩。


	10. 可以跳过的背景注释

【序】战国歧途与忍者时代

斑所处的忍者时代之前的 “武士时代”

**小型奴隶社会 → 吞并 → 武士崛起→ “战争”→ 武士与贵族的平衡**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

早在六道仙人开启“忍者时代”之前，人们就构成了许多农业社会的小圈子，并通过民主制或寡头制形成了一个井然有序的奴隶社会。同时最初时期大量的继续开垦荒地和各地山川的隔绝，这种小农社会之间并没有多少冲突和贫富差距。

最初，每个村落成局的聚集在领导的设防据点附近，通过小范围的兼并战争扩充土地于劳动力。几乎每个村落都是具有主权的单位，每个公民仅向自己的氏族效忠并驱使奴隶耕种公田。但有五个区域对于这个通律构成了例外，那就是数百年之后主宰世界政治的五大国。

之后的人口激增和各地区自然环境经济力的不同，战争产生了。氏族首领掌握公田，成为了宫廷贵族，而新兴阶级武士，掌握着非法私田。

武士们为获得政治依靠向首领卖命，但更多的兼并战争，公田的急速扩张，政治上的不公以及无产武士的泛滥对这个混乱的社会推波助澜直到顶峰——百年之后将隶属风之国的武家田氏成为实际统治者，开启了“武士时代”并引发了“三十年战争”。

它摧毁了各国的农业，千万武士成了彻底的无产者，而且由于常年征战的原因，作为支柱的古老民兵制度也随之崩溃了，长期的服役使武士面的日趋职业化，这又产生了两种结果：

（一）佣兵并不效忠于任何氏族，只效忠于金钱。所以宫廷内部的争斗加剧

（二）在氏族初立时每一个人都是准备为了荣光而冒险和忍受痛苦的，但到了后来尚武的精神消失了。贵族饱食终日，不事生产，自然就没有了“牺牲奉献”的意义。不过是以流氓化和世俗化为人皮，靠着本能欲望与生存惰性活着。

直到六道仙人，两个对立阶级：武士与贵族之间的平衡才被打破。

忍者的世界远比武士黑暗，没有无聊的道德准则的束缚，他们成为有钱人很好的工具。而他们强大的能力更使武士退出舞台，沦为农民或商人。（但掌握土地和金钱！）

但忍者们的生活比武士更缺乏政治和经济的独立，他们只拥有很少的土地而且过于依赖贵族的佣金又使这个阶级产生内耗。但是时代的潮流已经到来，那就是忍者的时代。

斑就生于这个时代。


End file.
